We were born to Fly
by Minichat
Summary: Ou le petit conte sordide d' une jeune fille se débattant pour survivre dans un monde qui n'est plus-pas vraiment le sien. Anciennement "Rouge Sang", il s'agit d'une réécriture.
1. Au commencement

Bonjour!  
Voici un remake d'une vieille fanfiction que j'avais écrite et posté ici sous le nom de "Rouge Sang". Les choses de la vie ont fait que je n'ai pas put la continuer et j'ai perdu mes identifiants du compte "Chaton Pigmé", mais j'ai pris plaisir à la retrouver et, prenant en compte les remarques qu'on m'avait faites à l'époque, j'ai décidé de la réécrire en y ajoutant une sorte de playlist.

Découvrez la playlist rouge sang avec Mozart Opera Rock

J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira :3

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Au commencement**

_* Bim bam bim boum, Bim Bam bim Boum, mon coeur susurre...*_

Une chanson lointaine commença à amplir son esprit, caressant ses petites oreilles.

_« Allons, mon enfant, essaye d'écrire quelque chose... »_

_*Bim bam bim boum, Bim Bam bim Boum, tout mon être se fisure...mon coeur susurre, mon âme murmure, sous mon armure, je me fissure. *  
La gamine dévisageait son précepteur avec un regard dénué d'expressivité, puis se détourna. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour se remettre à la contemplation passive du mur blanc immaculé de sa petite cellule... écouter la fin de cette chanson en paix._

_-Alors?_

_-Cela n'avance pas professeur, l'enfant ne veut pas apprendre..._

_-Et bien, insistez, M. Higgins...»_

Il y avait une once d'exaspération dans la voix du professeur...Il contemplait avec appréhension cette fillette au caractère déjà trop déterminée pour ses dix ans. Une découverte fantastique néanmoins...

_« Allons, comprends-tu ce que je te dis au moins, Esthée? »_

Oui, une jeune créature découverte dans une des mines du site de fouilles archéologiques de Bone Village...Il se souvenait encore de cet étrange sarcophage en verre, dans lequel se trouvait ce petit corps blanc et inanimé...Il avait passé une année entière à essayer de déchiffrer les signes répertoriés dans le disque qui s'y trouvait.

_« Esthée, regarde ces images, tu sais ce que c'est? »_

Il avait finit par la sortir…. un liquide blanchâtre et visqueux s'en était échappé, laissant découvrir le visage blême de l'enfant...et un petit corps abîmé… depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ainsi?

_« C'est un char...un char militaire...tu comprends? »_

Elle avait sursauté légèrement, inspirant douloureusement comme le ferait un nouveau né… elle avait ouvert les yeux, des yeux rouges sang embrumés par la souffrance. Et il avait mis tant de temps à réparer ce spécimen...

_« Regarde, ça se prononce comme ça...Char, répète... »_

Le professeur observait Esthée…

qui aurait pu croire qu'elle eut autant de capacités?...Son séjour dans le mako avait été révélateur, mais il restait beaucoup de zones d'ombres...La toute récente décision du Président d'éduquer l'enfant, afin de l'utiliser, la rentabiliser, l'avait pris de cours, malheureusement...

C'était trop tôt...il avait tant à découvrir...

_« Oui! C'est bien! CHAR! vas-y répète Char ! »_

On frappa à la porte de la cellule. Puis, une jeune femme en blouse entra, elle tenait à la main un dossier épais, et semblait quelque peu agitée, comme tourmentée:

_« Professeur, on vous demande..._

_-Dites leur que je suis occupé Fanny..._

_-Mais...professeur...ce sont des Turks...ils ont insisté… »_

Il soupira, décidément, le gouvernement ne le lâcherait jamais...Il sortit donc et se dirigea vers son office…il s'agissait d'une petite pièce encombrée de papiers divers et variés, tant bien en taille qu'en couleur, débordant des étagères et du bureau comme une imposante avalanche de feuilles et de mots…ses 'invités' se trouvaient déjà devant la porte en bois vieillie et semblaient de fort mauvaise humeur….

Le professeur salua brièvement, et leur fit signe de le suivre….Il prit une pile de dossier qui se trouvaient sur une des chaises et la posa à terre négligemment :

_« Je n'ai qu'une chaise, entrez donc… »_

Puis, il enjamba les divers cartons, fit un peu de place sur son bureau, dégageant ainsi un vieil ordinateur, et s'assit.

_« Professeur Lingbourg, nous sommes venus pour une raison bien précise….vous devez vous en douter…Le Président s'impatiente…_

_-Mais nous, avançons ! Esthée a fait des progrès immenses…._

_-Le Président, _coupa le Turk_, s'impatiente, il vous a donné un délai plus que suffisant pour essayer d'éduquer l'enfant…_

_-Eduquer une gamine qui n'a jamais parlé notre langue est bien plus long que vous ne le croyiez ! trois mois sont insuffisants !_

_-Le Président considère cela suffisant…..maintenant, veuillez nous emmener à l'enfant…. »_

Il aurait voulut les envoyer au diable, il aurait voulut leur claquer la porte au nez, mais cela lui était impossible, il le savait…. La Shin-ra le tenait au collet et ce, depuis toujours.

Le professeur se leva, chancelant, enjamba les cartons, et mena ces hommes qu'il méprisait dans la cellule de sa plus grande découverte…celle qui aurait dû le faire reconnaître aux yeux du monde comme un grand scientifique…

_«Merci , vous pouvez disposer…. »_

La remarque était adressée à un autre scientifique qui se trouvait là, prenant des notes diverses sur ce qu'il observait. Ce dernier vit entrer tout ce monde dérangeant le calme de leurs recherches, mais ne s'avisa pas de rétorquer quoique ce soit: il décelait dans le regard de son collègue une certaine résignation, et une once de colère….Il rangea donc rapidement ses affaires dans son cartable de cuir noir usé, salua discrètement le professeur, et sortit…

La petite fille observait la scène avec une attention tout particulière, elle semblait avoir comprit ce qui l'attendait, mais ne bougea pas lorsqu'un des Turks s'avança, pour l'enrouler dans une couverture qui se trouvait là, et la prendre dans ses bras.

«_ Elle est pas bien costaud, _fit-il remarquer_, faudra p't'être la remplumer, sinon, on en f'ra pas grand chose…_

_-Son dossier, Lingbourg,_ l'autre Turk tendit la main impérieusement, _nous voulons tout…. »_

Il eut un instant d'hésitation. Bien sûr, il s'était attendu à une telle demande, mais quelque part, on lui volait le fruit de son dur labeur... labeur qui lui avait pris sa famille et son temps libre….Il sortit une disquette et la posa avec humeur dans la main tendue…

Puis, tout s'enchaîna si vite, il vit le Turk la ranger dans une poche , embarquer dans la voiture noire, avec leur précieux fardeau, pour disparaître en même temps que ses rêves de gloire…

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était arrivée au quartier général du SOLDAT. On l'avait habillée d'un uniforme bleu foncé trop grand, mise dans une chambre petite aux murs grisâtres, où l'on pouvait deviner çà et là les endroits qui avaient porté une affiche, de femmes sans doute…

Esthée ne semblait pas en faire vraiment cas, quelque chose d'autre avait attisé sa curiosité:

pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle avait le droit de sortir de sa chambre, aussi, avait-elle entreprit, le troisième jour après un repas peu goûteux, de visiter la base, pour se rendre compte de son nouvel environnement.

Les autres SOLDATS la dévisageaient avec curiosité, outre son sexe (il n'y avait aucune femme de présente) elle était de loin le plus jeune élément de l'organisation, mais c'était surtout son aspect physique peu commun qui intriguait…

Certes, on avait déjà vu des personnes avec des cheveux blancs, mais cette gamine avait des yeux rouges et une peau si blanche qu'on eu dit qu'elle était morte, ce qui lui conférait une apparence belle et effrayante, presque inhumaine, un petit fantôme….Aussi murmurait-on souvent sur son passage…

Esthée haussait les épaules, à l'évidence, ils n'avaient jamais vu une petite fille ces gens-là!

Elle avait longé un couloir au hasard, plutôt sombre, presque effrayant, mais de mémoire, elle avait toujours aimé ce genre d'escapades: elle se souvenait des parties de cache-cache avec sa sœur et ses cousins, pendant les vacances, c'est vrai, elle était la plus forte !

Perdue dans ses pensées, luttant avec ses vêtements inadaptés, elle ne remarqua pas la grande silhouette qui avançait rapidement dans sa direction. La chute la tira de sa rêverie… Assise sur les fesses, elle leva des yeux exorbités, elle n'aurait jamais pu faire bloc contre cette masse, bien que celle-ci ne fut encore qu'un adolescent….

_« Tu pourrai faire attention où tu vas….. »_, il semblait exaspéré, et observait la gamine avec froideur. Un frisson parcourut le long de la colonne d'Esthée, il avait des yeux d'un vert pâle brillant, et une pupille fendue comme un chat…elle se contenta de le fixer avec humeur…

combien de temps dura cette contemplation, aucun des deux ne le savait. Lui était impressionné par sa blancheur et ses yeux trop rouges pour être humains, trop fixes pour son jeune age, et elle contemplait avec appréhension les yeux de chat et la stature impressionnante du jeune homme…

_« Ha ! te voilà ! ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! »_

Un jeune soldat brun essoufflé arriva, regarda la petite fille, puis l'homme,

_« Ho….ho…excusez-la capitaine ! elle est jeune, elle court un peu partout, vous savez ce que c'est ... »_

il était mal à l'aise….mais le jeune homme se contenta de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Esthée puis continua son chemin…

_-Esthée, tu ne dois pas partir toute seule comme ça ! Aller, viens… »_

Elle se leva, comme si de rien était et finit par suivre son « sauveur providentiel » sans broncher.

«_ Non ! mais c'est une catastrophe ! ça suffit ! ça suffit je t'ai dis !_

_-Alors sergent ? Comment cela avance-t-il ?…._

Le sergent fit un signe dépité à son supérieur, celui-ci regarda avec attention la scène, certes, c'était fort inhabituel : la gamine se tenait au milieu d'un groupe de SOLDAT de seconde classe, tous à terre, certains gémissaient douloureusement, d'autres étaient inconscients, alors que trois d'entre eux ne se relèveraient probablement jamais…Esthée se secouait les mains avec détachement…

_« Sans arme… et à environs 12 ans..._ajouta le sergent.

_-Parfait, pourquoi semblez vous si atterré ?_

_-Elle n'obéit pas….si elle se met à attaquer nos unités, je ne vois pas l'intérêt…,_ l'homme notait quelque chose sur son calpin, visiblement intéressé…

_-Nous allons trouver une solution…. »_

Esthée prenait comme un malin plaisir à bourrer dans le tas .

* * *

« Oui ! Je réussirais ! »

Face à l'imposante montagne, un tout jeune adolescent blond, il brandissait son poing, les yeux brillants de défit et de rêves. A ses côtés , une jolie petite brune tenait son chapeau en souriant.

«_ Tu sais Tifa, j'attend avec impatience le jour de mes 15ans ! et là, j'irai à Midgard et je deviendrai SOLDAT ! »_

Tifa se contenta de sourire, elle le savait tout cela, elle savait qu'un jour il partirait, et laisserait tomber tout ce qu'il avait connut ici….elle contempla la montagne avec une certaine appréhension, cette montagne représentait beaucoup , mais surtout, elle sentait la mort…La jeune fille se souvenait du jour où sa mère était partie, quand elle s'était aventurée, par on ne sait quelle folie, dans ces sombres chemins, quand Cloud était venu la chercher, et l'avait ramenée, lui promettant que tout irait bien…une promesse que le futur serait plus beau…

_« Tifa…ça va ?_

_-Oui, je respire juste l'air frais du crépuscule…. » _Elle devait profiter au maximum du temps qu'il lui restait à vivre avec son ami….Celui-ci lui sourit.

Une jolie jeune femme blonde se pencha sur Tseng avec un large sourire,

_« Monsieur vous attend, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait »_

Il se leva, la jeune secrétaire ondulait des hanches comme une dinde, ce qui lui conférait une démarche particulièrement vulgaire et contrastait avec son visage aimable.

Elle ouvrit la lourde porte sculptée, fit signe au Turk de passer, puis, sortit et referma celle-ci derrière elle.

L'homme qui se tenait derrière l'imposant bureau, était vieillissant, presque épuisé, bien qu'on pouvait lire encore dans ses yeux, une détermination sourde. Une tenue impeccable, sur laquelle brillaient des décorations militaires, et au bec, un gros cigare.

_« Alors, , qu'en est-il de la jeune fille ? Quelles sont vos observations ?_

_-Elle crée pas mal de problèmes, dernièrement, elle aurait fait explosé une salle d'entraînement_…._elle fait preuve de grands pouvoirs psychiques, sans arme…._

_-Sans arme ? avait-elle un matéria sur elle ?_

_-Non, elle a été fouillée et refouillée…ils ont dû l'isoler, car elle est sujette à des crises de colère…nous l'avons changée trois fois d'unité, malheureusement, le résultat est toujours le même…. »_

Le Colonel laissa échapper un épais filet de fumée dont l'odeur âcre vint bientôt envahir toute la pièce. Il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion, décidément, cette gamine posait plus de problèmes que prévu…Il signe au Turk de sortir….

Esthée couchée sur le dos, regardait avec une attention toute particulière le plafond de sa petite chambre, des taches oranges d'humidité formaient des dessins : un lapin, une coccinelle…Dehors, une pluie légère martelait inlassablement la fenêtre sale, parfois, une voiture passait et faisait danser un rectangle de lumière jaune dans la pièce sombre.

Elle était fatiguée, et les pas des SOLDATS passant de temps à autre devant sa porte résonnaient douloureusement dans sa tête.

Elle ferma les yeux, la serrure grinça bruyamment, la porte s'ouvrit, une vive lumière l'aveugla, on avait allumé cette fichue ampoule ! Quelqu'un s'avança.

_« Aller, debout. »_

Les yeux d'Esthée commencèrent à s'habituer, à entrevoir une silhouette sombre et grande, puis, elle reconnut le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculée l'autre fois…

Elle s'assit et regarda son interlocuteur avec étonnement.

_« Debout j'ai dis… »_

Il ne semblait pas rigoler…et quelque part dans son crâne, une petite voix lui disait de ne pas désobéir….Elle se leva, mais son regard était désormais plein de défit. Elle évalua son 'adversaire' des yeux et décida de reporter cela à plus tard.

_« Suis moi… »_ finit-il par dire avec une mauvaise humeur non dissimulée.

_-Oui mon chien,_ laissa-t-elle échapper, ce qui lui valut un regard en biais des plus désagréables.

Ils longèrent le long couloir principal, puis descendirent un petit escalier sombre, qui débouchait sur un couloir bien illuminé mais aux teintes glauques, il s'arrêta devant une porte, l'ouvrit et poussa la gamine dans la pièce.

Une chambre plus grande que la précédente, mais celle-ci semblait plus propre , luxueuse même et avait deux lits séparés par de grands rideaux grisâtres…. comprenant la situation, elle se tourna avec humeur vers son nouveau colocataire, mais ce dernier ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention et tira les rideaux, laissant Esthée dans ses pensées colériques…

Elle arpenta son coin de chambre, la fenêtre était haute ici... jouer la fille de l'air serait simple…non, idée stupide, où irait-elle ?

Esthée finit par se coucher, et retournant ainsi dans sa contemplation de plafond…passionnante.

_« Vous pensez réellement qu'il pourra en venir à bout ? elle est très difficile à maîtriser…._

_-J' en suis certain, il est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments…_

_-Mais, il n'aurait pas mieux à faire ?_

_-Nous avons besoin d'une force de frappe comme elle …surtout avec les troubles récents …._

_-….._

_-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, le Président pense que c'est une idée constructive…. » _Le colonnel observa son officier qui hésitant, salua vivement et sortit…

Devant sa glace, Tifa essayait de discipliner sa lourde chevelure brune, elle en avait assez de cette coiffure qui lui donnait un air enfantin, elle voulait plaire….elle finit par les remonter en un léger chignon, qu'elle orna d'une fleur…elle regarda par la fenêtre, dehors, on préparait déjà la fête pour le mariage de Lysa et Marc…

Elle soupira, déjà, son jeune esprit romanesque s'imaginait des scènes théâtrales, et à ce moment-là, elle ne sentait nullement la déception à venir…

_*Bim bam bim boum, Bim Bam bim Boum, tout mon être se fisure...mon coeur susurre, mon âme murmure, sous mon armure, je me fissure. *_


	2. La Renarde

**Chapitre 2: La renarde.**

Adossée contre le mur, Esthée regardait d'un air étonné le jeune garçon qui l'avait presque mise à terre, elle, elle qui jusqu'à présent avait vaincu tous les autres….Sa côte lui faisait terriblement souffrir, mais elle ne voulait pas lui le laisser gagner, non…hors de question…. Il en allait de sa fierté!Elle se concentra sur l'objet le plus proche: celui-ci virevolta et fonça droit sur le crane de son adversaire…mais ce fut peine perdue….il l'évita facilement, comme toutes les autres attaques d'ailleurs…même l'ombre vivante avait finit tranchée en deux, et il lui avait asséné un coup brutal sur le flan.. ;Elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, et cette dernière attaque l'avait considérablement fatiguée. La jeune fille glissa lentement jusqu'au sol, une large grimace de douleur au visage…sur ses vêtements, une tache rouge sombre se dessinait à présent…

L'homme, dont elle ne connaissait pas encore le nom, l'observait avec cette habituelle froideur…Il rengaina son no-dashi.

_« Va à l'infirmerie. » _dit-il sur le même ton monocorde, impérieux,et il sortit sans même se retourner.

Depuis quelques semaines qu'elle traînait dans le coin, elle avait apprit qu'il en existait d'autres des 1ères classes qui auraient put la former, et des bien plus sympathiques, mais non! Il fallait qu'elle tombe sur le plus pénible du lot...

Cette nuit-là fut très douloureuse pour la fillette, elle s'était bandé la plaie comme elle avait put, ne voulant pas donner la satisfaction à cet idiot de la voir alitée ou même de lui donner l'illusion qu'elle suivait ses ordres d'ailleurs….qui des deux était le plus psychopathe, c'était encore à déée tout aussi bien physiquement que dans sa trop grande fierté, elle avait décidé de tenter une escapade le soir-même.

Esthée ne mangea pas, elle fit mine de filer directement dans sa chambre: pas la peine d'attendre qu'il s'endorme, son sommeil était si léger, que le moindre bruit l'aurait réveillé, à croire qu'il ne dormait jamais, une vraie plaie… Le tout était de choisir le moment où il y aurait le moins de monde possible dans les couloirs, les heures de repas se prêtaient particulièrement à ce genre d'exercice.

Bien entendu, un SOLDAT standard aurait put sortir à loisir de là, mais, elle avait conscience que son cas était un tantinet différent, aussi, prit-elle bon nombre de précautions, à commencer par cacher ses cheveux et ses yeux...  
Prendre un ascenseur jusqu'à l'accueil, passer rapidement devant ces dames en uniforme, et sortir enfin.

Le secteur 8 fut comme une bouffée d'air frais, mais trop proche de la tour pour qu'elle ne s'y sente en sécurité, et elle ne connaissait pas la ville pour pouvoir s'orienter correctement, aussi, prit-elle sur elle de suivre l'air de rien un petit groupe de badauds qui se dirigeaient vers la gare.  
Le soucis, c'était les patrouilles qui arpentaient régulièrement les rues et boulevards, mais elle se sentait assez maligne pour les esquiver: son entraînement servirait à quelque chose...

Esthée échappa de justesse à un flic en se recroquevillant dans un coin du train, son allure était suffissement anodine et pouilleuse pour lui éviter d'être repérée.

Lorsque la jeune fille descendit de celui-ci, elle découvrit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant , la ville était constituée de deux parties : la première était en haut d'une immense plate-forme, et une partie base, toujours à l'ombre….Elle contempla avec une certaine angoisse les taudis qui s'étalaient à des kilomètres à la ronde….Grisaille, saleté, tristesse…les rues étaient mal pavées et les maisons construites avec des matériaux de fortune…Elle déglutit, puis s'enfonça dans le dédale de ruelles…comment retrouver son chemin? Et surtout, comment trouver une sortie à cette ville?

Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était de ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre, elle avait déjà bien du mal à marcher, elle n'aurait sans doute pas la force de courir et encore moins de riposter…  
La douleur devenait lanscinante, et déjà, elle sentait une chanson pointer dans ses oreilles, bride de son passé.

_*Bien sûr, vous ne pourriez comprendre, ce que cette âme était pour moi, un parterre de fleurs d'orange allongées là tout contre moi,  
ce fut par une nuit blanche, passant par là passant par là,  
je pleurais sans me faire entendre pour quelqu'amour d'autrefois. *  
Elle trébucha sur un trou, des rires montèrent._

_« Et bien, que fait une si petite fille toute seule le soir ? » _

_*Si le bonheur vous laisse en berne,  
il peut venir du coin d'un bois,  
et prendre du destin les rênes écoutez-moi, écoutez-moi. *_

Elle leva ses yeux embués, l'homme tenait fièrement une arme pointée sur elle, il portait, tout comme ses compagnons, des frusques râpées et grises comme la ville. Il avait une barbe mal rasée et des dents jaunies par l'alcool et la cigarette.

_*Moi j'voudrais juste qu'on m'apprivoise,  
sans me juger, sans me blesser, sans me chasser, sans me garder*_

_« ...hum...pas si ...si petite... »_ eut-elle l'audace de marmonner douloureusement.

Esthée haussa les épaules, à l'évidence, l' homme ne devait pas être bien futé, seulement, il était en forme lui…Bon dieu ce que ça pouvait faire mal….

_« Mais ! répond poupinette ! t'aurai pas un petit quelque chose à donner à tonton Jaco ? aller, tu connais la règle non ? »_ Il leva son arme, puis, tout tournait autour de la gamine, la fièvre avait à l'évidence eut raison de sa volonté de fer….

Une bruine se mit à tomber, emportant le sang dans un ruisseau pourpre…des images floues et lentes se dessinaient devant ses yeux, une tête roulait plus loin, et une forme noire se dessinait dans l'uniformité grisâtre de la ville….La forme s'avançait, elle se baissa sur Esthée…une chanson du passée monta doucement à ses oreilles, le visage de l'homme se confondit un bref instant avec celui de sa mère ….

* * *

«_ Lysandre»_ murmura-t-elle…

_« Mais, qu'est ce que tu fabriques Esther ? Tu vas être en retard ! »_

Lysandre était belle, elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds, lisses, si lisses …, Esther en était jalouse.. les siens étaient d'un châtain triste et fade, qu'elle attachait toujours d'une queue de cheval sur le coté, Lysandre avait de magnifiques yeux vert clair, les siens étaient couleur noisette banale…Elle était belle et gentille, toujours prête à l'aider, car elle se mettait dans des situation plus que périlleuses…. Sa grande soeur parfaite, à l'image de sa douce mère, une seconde maman...

Une fois, elle avait oublié de faire ses devoirs, bien entendu, elle avait cours avec un de ses plus cruels professeurs…elle aurait un mot pour ses parents, ils la puniraient pour au moins un mois ! Et Lysandre le lui avait fait pendant le trajet de bus…

_« Les filles, on va faire un long voyage, d'accord ? vous allez voir ça va être fantastique… »_

Malgré le fait que ce voyage allait être fantastique, ses parents affichaient une certaine peur à peine dissimulée….

En un instant, leur petite vie calme et paisible s'était transformée en quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour son jeune age…Sa mère les avait couchées dans des lits 'comme La belle au Bois dormant ' , les avait embrassées, et leur avait dit à 'bientôt' ….Puis tout avait tourné….

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux , elle était retournée dans sa chambre sombre, à côté de son lit, des perfusions, les rideaux grisâtres étaient tirés…Elle essaya de se redresser mais son flan lui faisait horriblement mal…

_« Tu ne devrais pas forcer… »_ Esthée sursauta légèrement, l'homme avait rabattu les rideaux , et l'observait avec attention…

_« Quand je t'ai récupérée, tu as murmuré un nom….qui était-ce ?…_

_-Ma sœur….,_ pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle évoquait autre chose que des mots contrariants…certes doucement, mais ils avaient le mérite d'exister…elle ferma les yeux, évoquer celle-ci lui était douloureux…

_-Quel est ton nom ?_ elle ouvrit les yeux presque étonnée par le ton qu'il avait pris…toujours monocorde, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de froideur….

_-Esther ….et toi ?_

_-Sephiroth, _répondit-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

_*Moi j'voudrais juste qu'on m'apprivoise,  
sans me juger, sans me blesser, sans me chasser, sans me garder*_


	3. Silence

**Chapitre 3: Silence**

_« Haaa ! »_ La jeune fille courait dans les couloirs sombres du quartier général de la SH INRA, elle tenait dans ses mains un livre poussiéreux, à la couverture rouge vieillit, suivie de près par trois soldats en uniformes bleus... à l'évidence, elle essayait de les semer, mais elle n'était pas très endurante... l'angoisse, devant elle un jeune homme grand aux cheveux gris…Elle eut un petit sourire malicieux :

_« Sephii ! »_ il se retourna et la petite demoiselle se jeta sur lui

_-Esther…_-elle regarda derrière elle serrant le livre contre sa poitrine et le cou de son protecteur improvisé de l'autre

_- Tu es un peu grande pour te jeter sur les gens comme cela…_

Elle rit en voyant les soldats faire volte-face précipitamment et revenir sur leurs pas, jouer à l'enfant lui paraissait tellement amusant, surtout après avoir passées quelques années à être considérée comme une petite adulte.

_-Hooo, Seph, il fallait que je me tire de ce mauvais pas….et je ne connais réellement que toi, alors..._

Il était vrai qu'on s'était efforcé de la couper quelque peu des autres SOLDATS, sans doutes l'estimait-on pas encore prête...

_-Tu deviens trop grande pour cela….14 ans….à peu près..._

-_Aller... je m'ennuie quand on part pas en mission, et je voulais juste un peu de lecture…, _Esther montra le livre, - _Il n'y a aucun mal à ça…_-Elle jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux légèrement bouclés, ce qui lui donnait un air des plus angéliques…enfin, diaboliquement angélique.

Il finit par céder en riant , il cédait toujours d'ailleurs…Sephiroth posa la petite demoiselle à terre, qui lui sourit en retour….

* * *

_« Comment cela 'il cède à toujours'? _ Le Colonel toussait grassement, s'étouffant avec la bouffée de cigare qu'il venait de prendre….

_-Et bien, elle fouille dans nos archives, sans doute par ennuie, il la protège et cède à ses moindres caprices…_

_-Co…_

_-Cela devient un problème…_

_-Oui…bon…je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter là leur collaboration… »_

L'homme acquiesça puis sortit laissant son supérieur seul dans ses pensées.. .

* * *

_« Un ordre d'affectation ?_ –Esther blanchit, si on pouvait appeler cela blanchir vu son teint de base, en ouvrant l'enveloppe, elle leva ses yeux couleur rubis vers Sephiroth qui restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur elle –_ Mais, je ne veux pas… »_

Il était malheureusement impuissant face à cela, et sa jeune camarade fut envoyée en affectation dans une autre ville, il ne le sut jamais, car on s'efforça de lui cacher le moindre détail sur Esther…

Elle n'avait rien dit, rien…regardant défiler le paysage morne, comme si son âme était perdue quelque part ailleurs…Pour la première fois, elle sortait de Midgar, et traversait les grandes plaines alentours….Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle voyait autre chose que les rues grises et mornes de la capitale, elle voyait le soleil, sans aucune concession….

Mais son cœur semblait si triste, où l'emmenait-on ?

L'un des Turks se retourna, brun, il avait un petit air prétentieux des plus pénibles :

_«Alors…Fais pas cette tête gamine…Tu vas voir d'autres enfants de ton age…. »_

Esther resta muette de stupéfaction un court instant…d'autres enfants ? mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

_« Je ne suis plus une enfant! » _protesta-t-elle, ce qui fit rire ses accompagnateurs:

_« Hooo! C'est mignon! Comme les chatons! » _

Génial le voyage! Voilà qu'on la comparait à un petit chat trop téméraire...mais que voulaient-ils à la fin? Pendant des années, on l'avait éduquée à réprimer ses enfantillages, on lui avait demandé de grandir plus vite...maintenant...on voulait qu'elle redevienne enfant? Il y avait de quoi se perdre, tout de même.

Derrière un bureau luxueux, bien calé dans un lourd fauteuil de cuir marron, l'homme observait les trois personnes présentes…Il semblait pensif, caressant machinalement son menton…

* * *

_« Alors ainsi, il cède….je pensais que votre éducation était parfaite Hojo…_

_-Mais elle l'est, je…_

_-Je me disais bien, 16ans c'est encore jeune…veillez à cela…_

_-Bien –_Il était obligé de consentir ainsi, le président semblait de mauvaise humeur, sans doute des tracas que lui causait son fils, qui était d'après les échos, des plus insupportable et indiscipliné…

Le Colonel quant à lui, se frottait nerveusement les mains, il est vrai que cette fille lui avait été confiée alors que tout tournait au plus mal…elle restait capricieuse malgré tout….il prit la parole anticipant la question :

_-La fille est un peu jeune…_-il semblait chercher ses mots – _il…il serait bon qu'elle soit éduquée avant…d'être affectée à nouveau …je veux dire, une éducation ferme….avec toutes les bases…euh…une fois qu'elle aura 17/18ans, elle sera plus mûre…euh…moins sensible….moins capricieuse et…_

_-Vos paroles ont du sens Colonel... soit…nous ferons cela…la pension ça calme les pulsions…_-Il sembla réfléchir sur cette dernière phrase comme venant d'être illuminé par un éclair de génie…Il fit signe aux personnes de sortir prestement et prit son téléphone…..

* * *

Cela faisait bien deux jours qu'ils voyageaient ainsi, le paysage avait changé d'une plaine verdoyante à un marais, puis, une autre plaine, visiblement différente…  
Ils arrivèrent dans une ville en bord de mer, tout aussi grise que Midgard…

Esther observait cette ville, finalement, ça ne lui changerait pas grand chose…à part la mer sans doute….

_« Enfin, Junon »_, souffla le conducteur.

Le camion tourna dans une rue des plus désertes, puis arriva face à une grille, grande et noire…  
Le Turk descendit, parla à l'interphone et la grille s'ouvrit laissant passer la voiture….

Esther regarda en arrière comme pour essayer de se retenir à une bribe de souvenirs….et la grille se referma sur ce qui devait désormais appartenir au passé…Un homme bien habillé et un peu dodu vint les accueillir avec un sourire large, il les salua chaleureusement, et les fit entrer :

_« Je m'appelle Igor Volgograd ! je suis le directeur de cet établissement ! Je suis vraiment heureux de l'honneur que nous fait le Président en nous envoyant cette petite.. Esther c'est bien cela ? Comme nous le lui avons promis, elle aura donc en plus de ses heures de cours normales, des heures d'entraînement à l'arme….Avec…vous je présume ? –_Le Turk acquiesça calmement, Igor parla ainsi pendant près d'une heure vantant la bonne éducation de son établissement et tout le tralala….

_« Comme je vous l'assura très chère madame, votre fille sera bien ici, nous avons tellement d'activités extrascolaires à proposer, et des professeurs de plus compétents….. »_ Sa mère semblait ravie, traînant par la main une Esther boudeuse. Lysandre, quant à elle, semblait en profonde réflexion, sans doute analysait-elle toutes les informations que lui débitait le directeur….Elle est si intelligente Lysandre…..

Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne ici, qu'est ce qu'elle ferait sans sa grande sœur qui s'occupe d'elle ? Certes, sa mère était douceur, et aux petits soins pour elle, mais elle aimait être le centre de toutes les attentions...qui lui coifferait ses cheveux rebelles ? qui l'aiderait en mathématiques ? qui jouerait avec elle ? Elle serait toute seule à la maison, à s'ennuyer….

_« Allons Esther, ne fais pas cette tête, nous te payerons un poney » _fit la voix douce de sa mè visage de l'enfant s'illumina, un poney ? quand Lysandre rentrerait le week end, elles pourraient partir en promenade avec ce poney…. Elle s'efforçait de retenir l'expression de douceur de sa mère...

Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était couchée sur le dos, à regarder le plafond de sa nouvelle chambre…Blanc très propre…la lampe qui pendant était décorée de fleurs roses, des fleurs roses…ROSE!

Esther soupira…Cette chambre lui donnait encore plus le cafard que l' ancienne chambre miteuse au quartier du SOLDAT…Quatre lits parfaitement faits, avec des cousins blancs brodés de rose (ROSE!), des couettes moelleuses tout aussi roses (elle détestait le rose, ça n'allait pas avec le rouge), aux fenêtres qui donnaient à un jardin , de légers rideaux vaporeux , une table ronde trônait au milieux de la pièce, où un vase de roses blanches traînait comme perdu dans cet océan de rose…Une grosse male en cuir marron était au pied de son lit...On lui avait indiquée une large armoire en bois clair où elle était censée ranger ses « affaires »…..

Elle finit par se décider, se leva, ouvrit la grosse male sur son lit…..une large grimace se dessina sur son visage…Du bout des doigts, elle sortit une robe à fleurs légère et estivale…mais on la voyait porter ça?

_« Mais bon sang, c'est pas à moi ça ! je suis pas princesse Sissi moi ! , et puis, depuis quand Rambo porte-t-il des robes?... »_ Elle ronchonna de plus belles, s'apercevant du nombre de robes et d'uniformes, et seulement deux tenues plus sportives….Esther n'aurait donc pas le choix, elle devrait porter des jupes…elle qui détestait cela depuis toujours…..

* * *

_« Esther reviens là ! »_ La voix douce, presque désemparée de sa mère s'élevait dans les couloirs de la maison,

_-Non ! je veux pas !_ criait la petite fille, _les jupe c'est embêtant !_

_-Esther, nous allons au mariage de tante Hélène, alors je t'en prie mets cette robe !_

_-Non ! c'est embêtant pour jouer !_

_-Esther, tu es pourtant si jolie lorsque tu en portes! Tu ne veux pas être belle comme ta soeur?_

_-Allons Esther regarde j'en porte bien une moi…_.-Lysandre se tenait là, dans une robe à fleurs rouges, vaporeuse tout comme ses cheveux blonds qui retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules bronzées, elle était belle…..

_-D' accord_, fint par dire la petite fille admirative de la beauté et l'élégance de sa sœur aînée ….

* * *

Elle resta un moment à regarder la robe à fleurs, comme aspirée par le souvenir que lui procurait celle-ci…elle finit par ranger calmement ses nouveaux vêtements, dans sa nouvelle armoire, et youpie! En route pour une nouvelle (et très passionnante) vie! (ou pas)

Au fond de la male, un petit coffret…Esther l'examina sous toutes les coutures, il était en bois noir à première vue, mais en grattant un peu, on pouvait remarqué qu'il s'agissait en fait de carbone accumulé sur le matériau…il suffisait de gratter un peu pour laisser apparaître une couleur plus claire….visiblement, la boite avait été passée par le feu …..

«_ Haaaaaa ! j'en ai marre deuxième jour que je suis là et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur cette fichue barrette !_ –la voix la tira de sa contemplation, elle cacha la boite instinctivement dans la male qu'elle fit glisser sous le lit- _Mais…qu'est ce que c'est que cela ?_

Devant elle se tenait une fille de son age environs, elle était assez jolie, des cheveux ondulés blond vénitien, des yeux marrons clairs, elle portait une robe jaune et blanche et arborait un regard des plus méprisant et hautain….Derrière elle se tenaient deux autres filles, qu'Esther ne pouvait voir, car il lui semblait qu'elles se cachaient…l'une d'elle murmura :

_« C'est une nouvelle…_

_-Ho…parfait comme si nous manquions pas de place dans cette mansarde !_

Elle alla s'installer sur son lit en croissant les jambes telle une grande dame, les autres filles entrèrent, l'une était petite et un peu ronde, un petit visage mutin et charmant, où retombaient quelques petites mèches bouclées de ses cheveux bruns courts….en passant, elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Esther, elle avait de jolis yeux verts….La seconde s'assit sur le lit en face de sa camarade….

Esther finit par les imiter, sans doutes pour observer ses trois colocataires….

_-Alors tu t'appelles comment la nouvelle ? _–Elle sentait le regard pesant de jugement de la jeune fille, sans doute se préparait-elle déjà à des moqueries….

_-Esther,_ dit simplement celle-ci…

_-C' est pas commun,_ dit la troisième fille, une maigre qui aurait pu faire danseuse classique, pensa Esther, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains attachés en un chignon parfait, elle semblait fort amusée baladant ses petits yeux noirs rieurs entre la petite ronde et la blonde arrogante…

_-Moi, c'est Marina_, annonça la blonde avec fierté, _Mon père travaille dans les bureaux du Président !_

_-Je suis Kiami _! lança joyeusement la petite ronde

-_Moi Kaori ! _finit par dire la dernière.. -_Tu viens d'où ? _–elle ignora le coup d'œil furieux que lui lança Marina

_-Midgard…_

_-Ho, comme moi ! tes parents font quoi ?_ Marina semblait fort enthousiaste comme si son jugement en dépendait….

_-Euh….c'est à dire…tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle « parents »... »_

Marina la fixa un moment la bouche ouverte, prête sans doute à dire quelque chose, mais elle se retint, la referma, et commença à discuter activement avec les deux autres filles….

Esther se contenta de se recoucher sur le dos, on l'ignorait il n'y avait pas de doutes….

_« Et donc, toujours sa fleur naze dans la main, cet idiot m'a dit…. »_

Finalement, c'était mieux ainsi, pensa-t-elle en soupirant….elle le sentait, ces prochaines années seraient longues, longues et pénibles...elle n'avait pourtant rienf ait pour mériter cela...ha si, peut être un peu quand même...


	4. Chanson d'ami

Petite note: j'ai pas put relire aujourd'hui, alors des erreurs peuvent encore parcourir ce texte :3

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Chanson d'ami**

_«MAIS ? QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST CE BORDEL ! » _Une voix féminine s'élevait de la chambre du jeune garçon, qui sentant la menace décida de poser doucement le verre de lait qu'il tenait et de s'éclipser par la porte de derrière….

Mais déjà la furie maternelle descendait les escaliers avec fracas , montrant l'ampleur de sa colère

_« ZACK !REVIENS !CETTE FOIS-CI C'EST LA PENSION ! »_

Le jeune garçon courut se réfugier dans la cabane qu'ils avait construite avec ses amis, en bordure du village, une fois devant la porte, il ne put se réssoudre à entrer dedans...Il s'assit sur un rocher, il soupira, décidément, on s'acharnait sur lui…

_« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ta mère, mais elle a l'air fâchée…. » _debout sous la lumière jaune du réverbère, une jeune fille portant une petite robe bleue et un panier d'osier dissimulant à peine sa lourde chevelure châtain, elle le regardait avec une mine inquiète….

- _mais que fais-tu dehors à cette heure ?_

_-Et bien, je t'ai vu passé, je me suis dis que tu devais te sentir seul ici….._-elle s'avança, s'assit sur un rocher à coté de lui et commença à déballer les quelques fruits qu'elle transportait…- _Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?_

Elle semblait accoutumée à ce genre de sautes d'humeurs de la part de la matriarche.

_-Je devais ranger ma chambre….._

_-Tu l'as fait ?_

_-Oui…_

_-Alors pourquoi elle s'est fâchée ?_

_-Elle a du ouvrir mon armoire pour ranger des vêtements…j'avais tout mis dedans en attendant de trouver une place ailleurs…._

_-C' est malin…tu vas vraiment finir en pension un de ces jours…_-Zack fit un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui lui conférait un visage d'hamster réjouit,

_-Mais non, ça fait des années qu'elle dit ça !_- Il croqua dans une pomme ….

Le lendemain n'allait pas être plus joyeux, le père avait été mis au courant et acquiesçait à chacune des remarques de la mère qui s'époumonait sur son fils indigne et tellement ingrat !

Le père pris alors la parole :

_« Mon fils…veux-tu vraiment devenir SOLDAT ?_

_-Oui…._

_-Tu es courageux, seulement tellement indiscipliné….c'est pour cela…nous t'envoyons en pension cette année, tu reviendras cet été…. »_

Devant cette décision, le jeune garçon resta bloqué, comme foudroyé…Finalement, ils avaient mis leurs menaces à exécution…

* * *

_« Et donc la région de Kalm est peuplée de….. »_

Esther regarda la pendule…Elle s'ennuyait, cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait plus vu un pupitre d'école ? Trois ans sans doute….quatre tout au plus…Quoiqu'il en était, cela l'ennuyait comme autrefois…La classe somnolait buvant les paroles du petit bonhomme rond qui débitait de sa voix monocorde et soporifique de la géographie de cette chère terre…étrange, dans ses souvenirs, aucune trace de tout cela…et puis... Gaïa...c'était pas le nom de la Terre, mais plutôt d'une déesse loitaine, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là...sans doute son amnésie après son accident, on lui avait expliqué que cela pouvait la perturber…

Elle soupira doucement, quelques rangs plus loin, Marina pouffait silencieusement avec une fille noire très jolie aussi…

_« T'es nouvelle aussi ?_ murmura son voisin de table, un jeune garçon de son age, brun aux cheveux ébouriffés,

_-Oui…et toi ?_ murmura-t-elle

_-Aussi, ça craint ici hein ?_

_-Ouais…encore tu fais pas de la gymnastique en sport…_

_-Et toi de la musculation….-_ le soupir fut commun…

_-Qu' est ce que tu fais là toi ? c'est pire qu'une prison de bonnes manières…._

_-Justement, je les apprends….ma mère a pas aimé ma façon de ranger ma chambre….-Esther pouffa, il était marrant ce type- Et toi ? t'as fais quoi ?_

_-Je sais pas on m'a envoyée ici…._

_-Sont bizarres tes parents…_

_-Si il n'y avait que ça….j'en ai pas_

_-Silence au fond je-vous-prie !_ fit la voix monocorde et traînante du professeur…Ce qui coupa la discussion pour deux minutes et trente secondes (Esther avait fixé la pendule tout du long, attendant avec impatience de sortir de là déjeuner) et la cloche retentit dans les salles et couloirs…

_« On mange ensembles ? _s'aventura à demander le garçon

_-Ok, ça va me changer des perruches de la classe…ça fait deux jours que je suis là, et j'ai qu'une hâte, tailler la zone…. »_

Il s'installèrent au fond du réfectoire, dans un coin tranquille et sous le regard un peu étonné, jaloux pour certaines, des filles de leur classe qui cancanaient de plus belles…

_-Tu as pas de parents ? comment ça se fait ?_

_-Ils sont morts dans un accident…j'ai un tuteur, enfin plusieurs, je ne connais pas leurs noms, je ne les ai jamais vu, _dit-elle en haussant les épaules, _et j'ai un tas de gens qui traînent derrière mes baskets..._

_-T' es bizarre quand même, t'es albinos ?_

_-Avant l'accident j'étais pas comme ça, enfin, je crois, c'est les médicaments qui ont fait ça,_ elle engouffra une grosse cuillérée de purée, le surveillant vint lui faire une remarque puis repartit…-_Mince alors, c'est l'école à Princesse Sarah ici !_

Son camarade resta perplexe ne comprenant pas la référence,

_-Je m'appelle Zack _! dit-il comme pour essayer de détourner le sujet de cette princesse qui s'appellerait Sarah….

_-Esther, contente de rencontrer quelqu'un de pas coincé._

_-Je viens de Gongaga, tu connais ?_

_-pas du tout, moi et la géographie….Moi je viens de Midgard !_

_-Un jour j'irai ! j'irai et je deviendrais SOLDAT !_ Il semblait fier…

_-J' espère pour toi que tu tiendras plus de deux rounds !_ elle rit devant la mine étonnée de Zack- _ba quoi, ce sont de vraies lopettes…_

_-Non, c'est l'élite de la Shin-ra !_

_-Drôle d'élite, moi en un coup, j'en faisais tomber deux…,_ la garçon devait vraiment avoir un air benêt car elle explosa en fou rire…

_-Tu étais…là bas ?_ –Esther acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête toujours occupée à calmer son fou rire- t_u sais te battre alors ! tu m'apprendras ?_

_-Oui.. _;conclut-elle amusée essuyant de l'index une larme qui coulait le long de sa ne l'aurait crut, mais Zack semblait quelque peu naïf.

La journée se passa fort vite, son nouveau camarade était sympathique et elle s'entendait bien avec, il la faisait beaucoup rire ce type.

Le Turk qui l'entraînait semblait fort mécontent d'être là, il était beau certes, mais il semblait anxieux…

_« Je m'appelle Isaac, nous allons commencer…. »_ Brève introduction et mise en situation des plus glaciales…

Ce fut un entraînement difficile car cet homme ne lui faisait aucune concession….

Une fois cette formalité terminée, elle retourna au dortoir où ses trois colocataires l'attendaient en chemises de nuits très ….fille…

_« Alors, tu t'es fais un amoureux ?_ la voix de Marina était sarcastique, Esther sentit une pointe de jalousie…Elle se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain où elle prit une douche rapide, tout en écoutant le discours de la blonde jeune fille divagant sur le bien fondé de cette relation….

Les cheveux attachés, dans un pyjama des plus grossiers, la jeune albinos sortit enfin, se gratta la tête faisant face à Marina qui fulminait,

_« C'est un pote…t'as envie de te le taper, va le voir et demande lui….je ne te ferai pas d'ombre Sissi… »_

Laissant sa colocataire sous le coup de la surprise, elle alla se coucher, leur tourna le dos et entendit avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée

_« Pourquoi elle est rentrée aussi tard ? elle était avec lui ! c'est sûr ! »_

Ainsi passèrent les mois les plus pénibles de son adolescence…fort heureusement, les dimanches après midi à apprendre des techniques de combat à Zack étaient des plus amusantes…Il était maladroit mais engrengeait vite et surtout, il n'y avait pas les autres filles, toutes occupées à faire des courses en ville….

Elle commençait à s'entendre convenablement avec Isaac, mais celui-ci partit subitement un beau jour, ce qui arrêta net son entraînement….apparemment, on l'aurait oubliée là….

«_ Va falloir qu'on s'entraîne tout seuls maintenant…_annonça Esther au déjeuner,

_-Il est partit l'autre ?_

_-Ouais, il a disparut tu veux dire, tu parles d'une galère….ça fait un mois que je rouille moi !_

-_Et ça fait un mois ?…Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?_

_-J' ai oublié, avec les devoirs qu'on avait à faire…._

_-Faudra s'acheter des matéria _! enchaîna le jeune garçon, comme ça je pourrais essayer ma nouvelle arme !

_-Ouais, mais j'ai pas un rond moi…et aller en dehors de la ville est impossible….les surveillants…_ fit-elle en pointant du pouce un homme en veste noire… _On me laissera jamais me balader comme ça..._

Zack s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Marina apparut toute pomponnée,

_« Tu m'accompagnes faire un tour dans le parc ? on sait jamais si un monstre entre…_-Elle avait sa voix de victime d'un drame racinien, Esther se leva, pris son plateau et dans toute sa vilitude lança un joyeux :

_-je vous laisse, bonne balade ! »_

Et alla directement dans sa chambre….elle se sentait bête à présent….toute seule pendant la pause à ne rien faire…

Elle rouvrit sa male qui était restée à prendre la poussière sous son lit, la boite… mais bien sûr la boite cramée !

Elle referma rapidement la valise, sauta sur son lit et entreprit de l'ouvrir…à l'intérieur, deux billes brillaient, l'une verte, l'autre rouge sang…des matérias sans aucun doute, mais elle ignorait à quoi elles correspondaient…elle fouilla plus…en dessous, une lettre et un livre, le vieux livre qu'elle avait volé aux archives de la Shin-ra .

Elle ouvrit le livre lentement, comme pour ne laisser échapper aucun souvenirs, aucune phrase, sur la première page _« Pour que tu n'oublies pas. »_

La jeune fille resta à fixer l'écriture, une vague de tristesse monta en elle, pouf ! Elle le referma aussi sec , entreprenant de lire la lettre , elle était courte, mais claire... comme d'habitude, Sephiroth ne s'éternisait pas en phrases inutiles, tout son opposé, elle qui brodait à chaque histoire qu'elle devait raconter, tournant autour du pot…

_« Un petit cadeau utile, un matéria Régénération, je te connais, tu te blesses à tout bout de champs, j'aimerais pas te revoir éclopée _– rire amusé de la jeune fille- l_a rouge est plus spéciale, une matéria d'invocation, sept créatures valent mieux qu'une…Prends soin de toi._

_Sephiroth »_

Des éclats de voix venant dans le couloir l'alertèrent, les perruches revenaient au quartier général ! Elle se pressa de ranger tout cela dans la male, lorsque Marina ouvrit la porte, Esther se tenait debout, devant son lit, à pousser vivement du pied sa male sous son lit en souriant…

Les nouvelles arrivantes s'installèrent et Marina semblait fort contente d'elle :

_« Il me mange dans la main les filles, encore une conquête ! »_

_

* * *

_

Le temps en ces lieux semblait s'écouler lentement, mais les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient...enfin,  
l'été commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et Zack semblait fébrile, énervé, comme un lion en cage qui attendrait qu'on lui ouvre les portes du pensionnat …

_« C'est bientôt les vacances ! je vais pouvoir travailler pour m'acheter des matérias ! _(ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis, les évènements et les devoirs s'enchaînant trop rapidement)

_-Ho…c'est vrai, j'en ai deux tu sais- _elle avait baissé la voix

_-C' est vrai ?_ cria Zack toujours aussi discret, _quelle couleur ?_

_-Chuuuuttt ! une verte, 'Régénération' et une rouge…_

_-Qui t'as donné ça ? c'est super !_

_-Le type qui s'occupait de moi à la Shin-ra, il doit bien avoir 17ans maintenant, 18…enfin, à peu près... je crois_ -elle ne continua pas, Zack compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas en parler…

_-Je vais bientôt revoir mon village !_

_-Et surtout la jolie Lana non ? _Esther lui donna un coup de coude complice, Zack rougit quelque peu,

_-Oui ! Et toi, tu fais quoi ?-_La jeune fille resta perplexe…

_-Je ne sais pas…..on verra bien,_ enchaîna-t-elle rapidement comme pour chasser ses craintes….il n'y avait personne dehors qui l'attendait, et elle venait d'en prendre cruellement conscience.

Celles-ci revinrent brutalement, la veille des grandes vacances…Les couloirs du pensionnat frétillait d'excitation et de joie, chacun se racontant se qui l'attendait à son retour, balades, jeux, plages, Gold Saucer, etc…Assise sur son lit, elle regardait ses camarades s'affairer autour de leurs lourdes valises, elle jouait avec les bandages de ses doigts (elle avait encore une fois reçut une correction pour indiscipline) se demandant ce qu'on ferait d'elle pendant deux mois….

On frappa à la porte, et une surveillante entra,

_« Mademoiselle Esther veuillez me suivre… » _elle obéit, traîna des pieds en suivant la Matrone (surnom de la surveillante) derrière elle, les habituels « qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ? »

La Matrone l'emmena donc dans un couloir sombre, qu'elle commençait à bien connaître pour l'avoir traversé bien des fois…La femme s'arrêta devant une large porte en bois garnie, frappa, puis ouvrit celle-ci, poussa la jeune fille à l'intérieur et referma sèchement la porte…

C'était une pièce claire, et richement décorée, ornements dorés, vases sans doute précieux, et tout le tralala qui allait avec ce type d'accessoires…

Le directeur rondouillard souriait, comme à son habitude, assis confortablement derrière son bureau lustré couleur acajou, il leva une main amicale :

_« Esther, petite fille ! tu n'es pas sans savoir que c'est les vacances ce soir ! Tous tes petits camarades vont rentrer chez eux, chez leurs parents…._

_-Ba oui, mais moi j'ai pas de parents…._

_-Justement ! j'y venais ma grande !_

_-Ha…_

_-Le Président voudrait que tu saches monter et t'occuper de chocobos !_

_-Euh ?_ –elle savait très bien que c'était de gros poussins sur lesquels on montait comme sur des poneys, mais la nouvelle la scotcha net, pourquoi voudrait-on qu'un soldat monte à dos de poussins géants ?

_-Je comprend votre étonnement mon enfant ! mais il est toujours bon pour un SOLDAT de savoir monter et s'occuper des chocobos, certaines missions se font montées !_

_-Ha…._-elle ne semblait pas plus convaincue et réprimait furieusement un fou rire en imaginant de féroces guerriers perchés sur de gros poulets jaunes , dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur dénuée d'intelligence.

_-Un éleveur va venir te chercher demain ! C'est pas fantastique ? deux mois dans une ferme à Chocobos !_

_-Ho oui…fantastique! _Un grand sourire ironique, qui lui permit de laisser échapper un fou rire contenu jusque là.

_-J' étais sûr que ça te plairait ! aller bon voyage ! et bonnes vacances ! »_

Elle sortit et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour commencer ses bagages à contre cœur…finalement qu'il y avait-il de pire ? les poussins géants ou cette bande de perruches débiles ? ho et puis, les poussins ça parle pas au moins….

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle croupissait au fin fond d'une ferme chocobo de la Shin-ra…fort heureusement, la famille qui l'accueillit fut très gentille, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Une famille, une vraie, comme celle qu'elle avait sans doute connue, avant cet accident…

On la levait tôt pour s'occuper des boxes, changer la paille, rempailler, transporter les bottes, nourrir les chocobos, les sortir en promenade…une vie saine à la campagne.

Elle s'y était très vite habituée au grand étonnement du Vieux comme elle l'appelait

_« Ma foie ! tu t'es déjà occupée de Chocobos toi !_

_-Non,_ annonça la jeune fille avec certitude, _j'avais un poney avant…et c'était mieux... » _et les poneys, ça sautait, ça faisait du croisse-papattes, c'était class et beau, les poussinos géants... ça courait...et c'était affreusement peu maniable, elle avait dû revoir toutes ses aides et sa position...

Le Vieux riait incrédule à cette histoire…Finalement, son grand plaisir était promener les chocobos dans les plaines alentours, au début on l'accompagna, mais aux vues de sa maîtrise de l'animal, on la laissa très vite y aller seule…

Une aubaine ! Sur son chemin, elle rencontrait des monstres variés et quelques brigands, ce qui lui permis d'utiliser ses matéria pour la première fois et surtout de s'entraîner et récolter des sous….Vraiment terrible comme plan ! Enfin, dans la catégorie « fait à l'arrache » il était bien.

Elle se savait près de Midgard et avait hésité à aller trouver son ami, seulement, elle savait pas où il pouvait se trouver…et remettre les pieds là-bas sans permission, elle risquait une punition pire que la pension...la pension pour jeunes filles, avec que des filles h24... non vraiment, elle avait comprit, elle se tiendrait, dans la mesure du possible, un peu à carreaux.

Les deux mois défilèrent ainsi fort rapidement, et à sa plus grande surprise, agréablement, autre bénéfice de ce séjour forcé, sa peau avait prit des couleurs hâlés, exit le fantôme, elle ressemblait (à pau près) à une humaine !

Mais, un beau matin, il fallut retourner à Junon…

On lui avait donné d'autres vêtements plus à sa taille (on grandit vite en été) …ça ne l'enchantait guère, encore une année de supplice forcée !  
Zack l'attendait gais comme un pinçon dans l'entrée où se mêlait cris de joies, rires, et adieux…

_« Esther ! salut ! comment c'était ?_

_-Plumeux, _fit la jeune fille,_ t'as grandit dis donc !_

_-Hey hey ! toi aussi on dirait ! t'as pris des formes !_- une baffe partit et vint s'aplatir sur la joue de Zack

_-Hahaaaa ! tu m'as manqué espèce de sale pervers !_

_-Toi aussi la mégère !_

_-Cela suffit ! _cria une voix sévère,_ tous dans vos dortoirs ! »_

Ce qui eu coupa court à leurs joyeuses retrouvailles…

Il fallut aller dans la chambre de Barbie, revoir Sissi et ses copines, elles comparaient leurs nouveaux vêtements avec un enthousiasme peu dissimulé, fort heureusement, elles ne remarquèrent pas Esther qui commençait à défaire sa valise….

_« Au fait_, fit Kiami, _vous savez , une guerre a éclaté à Wutai…._

_-Pas grave, _ajouta Marina, _ça nous occupera de regarder les beaux soldats en uniforme, et puis ça n'arrivera jamais jusqu'ici ! »_

Esther s'était arrêtée un moment dans ses occupations…et si ?…..

* * *

Les souvenirs ont toujours été une chose particulièrement capricieuse, ne revenant qu' au compte goutte, lentement... elle y était habituée, et accueillait chacun de ces nouveaux éléments avec joie, soulagement presque: elle avait en mémoire des sourire, de la douceur , de la candeur même, preuve qu'elle était humaine, malgré tout.

Mais récemment, ils étaient devenus moins précis, plus chaotiques, avec une impression de collage mal fait, dont les défauts ressortaient de temps à autres. Des images se superposaient, les voix se confondaient, à tel point qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était... Les lieux eux-même devenaient différents, comme si plusieurs vies se superposaient les unes sur les autres pour créer une trame grossière qu'elle découvrait un peu plus chaque jour. Ou peut être quelqu'un essayait-il de les mêler?

_« Esther...ça va? » _

Vraiment, il lui semblait alors qu'elle émergeait d'un rêve trop long, et découvrait la réalité...était-ce cela grandir? Non, elle ne s'était jamais comportée comme une enfant normale, avait des raisonnements d'adulte...on lui avait demandé de grandir si vite.

_« Esther... Esther réponds moi » _

La voix inquiète de Zack finit par l'atteindre. Esther sursauta légèrement, levant son regard rubis vers son camarade de classe.

_« -Zack...? _

_Tu t'es effondrée subitemment en te tenant la tête...tu es sûre que ça va?_ - il s'accroupit et plaça une main sur le front de son amie. - _Tu as de la fièvre..._

Cette main était presque un soulagement pour elle, son contact amical qui la rassurait, lui donnait une emprise sur quelque chose. Elle hésita à lui en parler, mais pouvait-il seulement comprendre le trouble dans lequel elle se trouvait? Non pas qu'elle espérait retrouver sa famille un jour, mais elle sentait le besoin de connaître son passé afin de pouvoir se construire une vie sans regrets...

Les regrets.  
Ils étaient sa plus grande peur, à l'évidence.

_« On devrait aller à l'inf...-_ il n'eut pas le temps de finir, elle s'était redressée rapidement, pour venir l'enlacer, son front brûlant posé sur l' épaule du jeune homme. Zack sembla étonné de cette réaction, et à l'évidence, n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir: il l'avait toujours vue comme un « copain » et n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse faire preuve de faiblesse.

_« Es...Esther... »_

_*Ca n'est pas là ma main dans la tienne, _

_ta veste sur mes épaules, non, _

_c'est pas ce que tu crois, _

_juste que j'ai froid*_

La chanson monta soudainement, après des mois de silence, des paroles chantées avec douceur. Zack sembla les entendre à son contact, gardant le silence, déconcerté.

Il eut l'impression en cet instant qu'il pouvait entendre le chant de son âme, ou quelque chose de ce genre... elle qui jamais n'exprimait vraiment ses sentiments profonds, était comme contrainte de le faire de cette façon.

_*ça n'est pas là ma main qui te gêne  
je sais ça n'est pas drôle,  
mais c'est pas ce que tu crois  
c'est juste comme ça*_

Esther ne le contrôlait pas vraiment, d'ailleurs, elle ne semblait plus contrôler grand chose, et des larmes coulèrent bientôt lentement le long de ses joues.

Elle, la fille forte, à la tête froide, cynique, ressemblait alors à une poupée de procelaine fêlée, prête à se briser en milles morceaux, montrant un visage si humain, si...fille.

La fièvre ne devait pas être étrangère à cette démonstration d'affection.

_*ce n'est qu'une chanson d'ami, d'ami pas d'amour  
ce n'est qu'une chanson d'ami, promis pas d'amour  
je ne t'aime pas,  
je t 'aime bien*_

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvre de Zack, alors qu'une main vint se poser sur le dos de la jeune fille, un geste rassurant. Elle n'avait peut être plus de souvenirs distincts, peut être pas vraiment de passé, mais elle avait un ami.

_« Merci Zack... » _

Zack avait gardé de ces évènements un sentiment étrange: en l'espace de quelques minutes, toute l'image qu'il s 'était faite de sa camarade s'effondrait, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaisait, il se rendait compte qu'elle avait sans aucuns doutes dû vivre des situations plus malheureuses. Pour lui, devenir Soldat était un rêve, un rêve qu'elle avait atteint à un très jeune âge. Au début il l'envia, la jalousa, mais aujourd'hui, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à cette situation: avait-elle eut le choix?

Il l'avait amenée à l'infirmerie, la soutenant car elle avait refusé qu'il la porte, par fierté sans aucun doute, son regard avait de nouveau cette lueur combattive. Esther était restée alitée 3 jours durant, entre délires fiévreux, et périodes de lucidité. Puis, son état sembla se dégrader de nouveau, et on la transféra au centre médical de Junon dans lequel elle resta deux bonnes semaines avant de revenir, les yeux brillants d'une lueur peu naturelle, sa peau avait fortement pâli, perdant le hâle délicat qu'elle avait gagné pendant l'été, mais un sourire rassurant s'était affiché sur ses lèvres en revoyant Zack.

Il s'était alors juré d'être plus attentif, plus loyal envers ses amis.

_*ce n'est qu'une chanson d'ami, d'ami pas d'amour  
ce n'est qu'une chanson d'ami, promis pas d'amour  
je ne t'aime pas,  
je t 'aime bien*_


	5. Réveil

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Réveil**.

_« Allons ma chérie, réveilles toi ! aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour de vacances ! »_

_Esther sauta du lit en criant de joie, les grandes vacances ! enfin !Sa mère rit en l'habillant, elle était vraiment surexcitée !_

_« On va chez mamy ? et il y aura tout le monde ? je pourrais me baigner dans le lac ? on fera des pic niques ? » La petite fille sautillait sur place, ce qui ne rendait pas la tache de sa mère facile._

_Enfin, tout fut prêt, emballé, chargé, et tout le monde pris la route sous le soleil tapant du mois de juillet.  
Les vacances chez papy et mamy étaient ses préférées, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais, puisqu'une tripotée de cousins et cousines y venait aussi…Esther s'endormit doucement, bercée par le bruit de la route et la musique douce de la voiture._

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre…un remous de mako la fit bouger dans son sommeil.

_Esther plongea en bombe, puis se laissait remonter doucement par le remous, elle aimait cela, elle appelait ça : la naissance du bébé, et c'était très agréable de se laisser porter un court moment par l'eau douce…  
Elle se redressa en riant, son cousin Benjamin semblait avoir eu une nouvelle idée pour obliger les 'vieux' à venir jouer avec eux dans la piscine…_

Un second bruit, pareil au précédent, puis un son délicat d'eau qui coule…

_Elles ne voulaient pas sortir du bain , ça non ! on s'y amusait trop ! Ainsi donc, Esther et Emilie faisaient front face à leurs mères qui commençaient à perdre patience. L'une finit par retirer le bouchon qui retenait leur petit monde aquatique, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, les petites filles avaient décidé de rester jusqu'au bout, sentait 'leur' eau partir inexorablement…._

Le liquide partait, en même temps que son corps qui alla s'échouer lentement mais douloureusement sur une chose dure….

_Esther était étalée à terre, elle avait mal… Sa mère releva le vélo tombé sur elle, examina la petite fille qui toute étourdie s'assit, elle avait le genou écorché, et un filet de sang ruisselait le long se son mollet. Un pansement plus tard et c'était repartit !_

La douleur s'accentuait, ses poumons la faisaient souffrir horriblement. Un premier spasme la secoua, puis un second, accompagné à chaque fois de douleurs insupportables. Elle ouvrit des yeux rouges brillants embrumés par la douleur, sa respiration restait saccadée et donnait une impression d'essoufflement,alors que chaque bouffée s'accompagnait d'un petit son rauque qui n'augurait rien de bon.  
Quelque chose lui piqua le cou et un liquide froid traversa celui-ci allant vers sa tête endolorie.  
On la couvrit, mais cela ne cessa pas ses tremblements. La peur ? sans doute, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas encore à distinguer le monde gris qui l'entourait, et cette personne qui s'affairait autour d'elle, floue silhouette presque désincarnée ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment qui lui labourait le ventre.  
Puis, des voix commencèrent à arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles :

« Est-ce bien sûr de faire cela ?  
-Allons, elle est jeune, et puis, on va pas la laisser là… »

Elle n'entendit pas la suite, car finalement son corps ne supportait plus la douleur, et replongea dans les limbes verdâtres de l'inconscience.

Une légère brise vint lui effleurer le visage, apportant avec elle son lot de petites odeurs : l'herbe récemment coupée, les fleurs s'éveillant à la rosée matinale, le délicat fumet de pain grillé et de café…

Elle tenta d'entrouvrir les yeux, mais les referma tout de suite, la trop forte lumière du soleil lui faisait mal…  
Dehors, divers petits oiseaux devaient batifoler allègrement, faisant bruisser les feuilles sur leur passage, les fenêtres devaient avoir de légers rideaux vaporeux. Les sons commençaient doucement à arriver à elle, écho d'une vie simple mais si lointaine.

Esther s'aventura à ouvrir les yeux, tout d'abord, du flou lumineux et clair, elle devait sans doute se trouver dans une petite pièce en bois, au dessus de son lit, des perfusions des tubes divers aux couleurs presque chatoyantes. Elle respira un grand coup, et sentit une légère douleur lui envahir le torse …que s'était-il passé ? Aucun souvenir ne semblait refaire surface, elle était perdue.

« Tu t'es enfin réveillée -la voix la fit sursauter douloureusement…- Doucement, je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

Un homme en noir, ou plutôt un flou noir et rouge, se tenait assis à côté de son lit, Esther ne l'avait pas remarqué. Sa réaction première fut de reculer vivement, ce qui lui provoqua une vive douleur qui la fit gémir légèrement. La jeune fille se sentit tombée, probablement le bord du lit était-il trop proche, si des mains ferment ne l'avaient pas empêchée de chuter lamentablement.

-Que… ? –Elle essayait de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs…tout se mélangeait et lui donnait le vertige. Le contact froid avec l'inconnu lui faisait battre son cœur si fort, qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'il allait bondir de sa cage thoracique.

-Reste calme, c'est pas le moment de faire une rechute…- finit-il par dire calmement en la replaçant doucement sur le lit.

-Une rechute ?….je…suis malade ?…pourtant…je ne tombe jamais malade….- Ou presque.

-Plus compliqué que cela… -Elle porta une main sur son visage fiévreux, l'homme n'ajouta rien, comme s'il comprenait le combat intérieur qui avait lieu, il se contenta de la recouvrir et de se rassoir.  
Oui, elle se souvenait que ce professeur était venu la chercher au pensionnat, elle avait calmé une dernière fois les trois pestes et avait préparé sa malle sans aucun soin. Ensuite, la route, la même route que tous les étés, une grande prairie ennuyeuse, puis Midgard, la ville fantomatique et grise aux entrailles enflammées.

Finalement, le sommeil eu raison d'elle…

Une semaine passa ainsi, toujours le même homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. De temps en temps, quelqu'un venait lui apporter de quoi manger, des médicaments, mais jamais il ne quittait son poste plus de cinq minutes…pourquoi ?  
Il s'occupait de lui procurer ses soins, bien que de temps en temps, une femme brune prenait le relais pour tout ce qui semblait plus intime.  
Elle ne lui avait pas demandé son nom, tout comme il ne lui avait pas demandé le sien, une sorte d'accord tacite s'était instauré.Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, Esther cherchant ses souvenirs, en vain, et lui lisant des documents jaunis et usés, et les journées passaient lentement, dans un silence lourd à peine troublé par les bruissements de la vie extérieure.

« Que s'est-il passé ? –l'homme leva la tête un peu étonné par la soudaine question. Esther s'était décidée, elle avait reculé l'échéance, mais désormais, elle ne pouvait plus fuir ainsi.

-Je ne sais…de quoi te souviens tu ?

-On était venu me chercher au pensionnat, peu de temps après la rentrée scolaire…- A vrai dire, rien de bien marquant-

-Où devais-tu aller ?

-Midgard…mais, ensuite, je ne me souviens de rien…absolument rien…-L' homme posa les papiers qu'il tenait, croisa les doigts pensif. Si elle utilisait encore le nom de Midgard, c'était bien qu'elle n'avait pas connut les derniers grands changements.-

-Nous t'avons trouvée il y a un peu plus de trois mois…ton corps était conservé dans un sarcophage de mako…

-Mais…-Il ferma un moment les yeux comme s'il cherchait ses mots

-Sans doute as-tu été blessée, car une large entaille mal soignée te parcourait le buste…-Boboum ! Son cœur fit un bond. Vivement, maladroitement, elle dégrafa sa chemise découvrant ainsi son buste pâle marqué à jamais d'une large et épaisse cicatrice mal cicatrisée... elle ressemblait encore plus à un monstre ainsi.  
Esther baissa les yeux, visiblement choquée par ce qu'elle venait de constater.

-Comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir aussi facilement ? Quelle honte...

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ton état nécessitait des soins urgents, et l'endroit n'était pas vraiment adéquat…-Esther darda ses yeux rubis vers son interlocuteur, remarquant par la même occasion qu'ils partageaient cette couleur spécifique de prunelles.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous t'avons trouvée dans un sous-sol…dans des ruines…

- des... et?- Les informations arrivaient par flot, brutes, difficiles à encaisser. Elle sentait son crâne bouillir sous la pression.

-Quels souvenirs te reste-t-il ?

-Ils sont vagues, si vagues, comme si j'étais morte une seconde fois… j'étais soldat.. première classe…- finit-elle en murmurant comme pour elle-même. Le regard de l'homme sembla changer quelque peu, une lueur d'étonnement sans doutes.

-Le SOLDAT n'existe plus…-la jeune fille fronça les sourcils quelque peu déstabilisée. Etait-ce possible ? Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle pour voir ainsi le monde changer si vite ?

-J' ai l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode…-l' homme se pencha légèrement, elle sentit alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un épisode qui lui manquait, mais au moins une bonne dizaine, et ses yeux reflétaient une angoisse sourde qui lui labourait les entrailles, lui broyait la gorge.  
Il raconta tout, tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette dernière année, Sephiroth, le météore, tout…Elle écouta sans sourciller, son esprit tourmenté mangeait les informations, essayait de les digérer, non sans mal : elle devait à nouveau se réadapter dans un monde qui ne semblait pas vouloir d'elle.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, la nuit était tombée depuis deux heures déjà et l'air frais la faisait frissonner, malgré l'impression de brûlure qui faisait palpiter son cerveau. L'homme se leva, alla fermer la fenêtre, et se rassit, la considérant de son regard carmin grave. Cette jeune fille ressemblait plus à une poupée de porcelaine fissurée qu'à une ancienne du SOLDAT, pire, elle avait accueillit toutes ces nouveautés difficilement et son état physique semblait se dégrader alors qu'une autre fièvre semblait faire surface.  
Esther regardait ses mains avec une attention nerveuse. Les seules personnes qui avaient été proches d'elle, avaient eu un destin tragique, folie, mort, destruction... Et elle n'avait rien fait, rien pour les aider à part se laisser ballotter par les évènements passivement, telle une molle poupée de chiffon. Elle aurait peut être du se révolter, essayer de retrouver Sephiroth, de partir , et vivre, elle aurait peut être du empêcher Zack d'aller à Midgard, de devenir une créature de combat…qu'était devenu pour lui la charmante jeune fille brune ?  
Ses mains devenaient peu à peu floues, et quelque chose d'humide perla le long de sa joue…L'homme ne dit rien, l'obligea à se recoucher puis posa une compresse humide sur son repris ses papiers, et la regarda un moment avant qu'elle ne parte dans les bras de Morphée.

_« Allons, fais pas ta mauvaise tête Esther, donne ton bras qu'on en finisse…  
-Professeur, j'en ai marre de vos tests à la con… j'aimerai bien faire autre chose….  
-Il faut que je vérifie si tu vas bien, et ces vitamines seront essentielles pour une bonne croissance…aller, donne moi ton bras et arrête de râler… »_

_La jeune fille marmonna, défit sa manche, et tendit son bras, le professeur sourit, une seringue de liquide vert brillant dans la main .._

Ce matin, la pluie tapait sur la fenêtre avec insistance, la chambre était quelque peu sombre, à peine éclairée par une petite lanterne aux lueurs orangées.  
L'homme était toujours là, il lisait paisiblement sa pile habituelle de papiers, concentré.

« Je voudrais me lever…je m'ennuie ici… » La voix d'Esther brisa le silence, légèrement rauque, hésitante. Il posa son regard rouge profond sur elle et sembla considérer la demande. Il n'était pas très sérieux à vrai dire, de la laisser vagabonder de la sorte avec la petite fièvre qui ne la quittait plus, mais les prunelles déterminées de la jeune fille finit par le convaincre. Il soupira, puis se leva, et sans même lui laisser le loisir de protester, il la pris dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre.  
Les escaliers grinçaient sous ses pas, et c'est alors que parvinrent des voix, et une odeur de nourriture, de café, de vie.

« Tu descends enfin…hoooo… »

Une voix féminine et enjouée les accueillit alors qu'Esther, tête baissé, essayait de garder contenance. L'homme déposa sa cargaison sur une chaise, la couvrit (celle-ci râla légèrement) et alla s'asseoir à son tour.  
Leur apparition avait provoqué un silence lourd, et elle sentait sur elle tous les regards de l'assistance  
La jeune fille apporta en souriant une tasse avec un liquide chaud. Elle était court vêtue, mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner. Sur sa gauche, un homme à la peau basanée, imposant, il lui manquait une main et tenait sur ses genoux une petite fille qui semblait insignifiante face à la masse de ce corps imposant. Une jeune fille aux cheveux courts , plus jeune que les autres visiblement, et en face d'elle, un jeune homme blond qui la considérait avec un air grave, des yeux amplis de défiance.  
Il avait des yeux clairs brillants, comme ceux de Sephiroth, moins beaux et charismatiques sans aucun doute.  
Esther finit par détourner le regard, fixant son attention sur la tasse fumante devant elle. L'odeur lui retourna l'estomac et son visage blêmit alors qu'elle repoussa doucement le récipient sous le regard désolé de la belle , ce café n'allait pas être aussi bon que celui de grand-mère.

« Hooo... je suis désolée, c'est peut être trop tôt non ? » Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'homme aux yeux de sang qui se contenta de faire un simple geste de la tête.

« Comment lui faire confiance ? - l'éclat de voix la fit sursauter, elle s'y était déshabituée, et surtout, elle ne s'était guère attendue à ce genre d'accueil - Bien oui, une SOLDAT…surtout avec..

-Ca suffit- coupa la voix calme de l'homme en noir- elle n'est pas en état de te nuire…

-On ne sait jamais, elle peut cacher son jeu ! qui sait, ça se trouve, c'est un de ses clones !

-Taratata ! –la jeune fille brune et enjouée fit vire volter ses cheveux fins- il est mort , et tu le sais!- Esther eut le souffle coupé, elle vint poser une main frêle et lente sur son visage.-

-Tifa a raison…-Son crâne la faisait souffrir - ça ne peut être lui.

-Mais, elle est bizarre cette fille ! et puis qui nous dit qu'elle n'est pas avec lui !

-Il est mort ! –coupa net Tifa avec force et conviction sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune forme de réplique.  
Esther se sentit défaillir, cet homme l'agressait avec force, lui reprochant quelque chose dont elle ignorait jusqu'à récemment , il haïssait à l'évidence la personne qui s'était occupé d'elle, et malgré le récit de son « protecteur », elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi on en était arrivé là.  
La tasse fumait encore, et elle voyait son reflet dans le liquide brun. En effet, elle avait un visage bizarre, des couleurs bizarres…et un passé bizarre aussi troué qu'un morceau de gruyère, cela faisait-il d'elle un monstre ou un danger ?  
Elle sentait le regard pesant et haineux de Cloud, et ce regard, malgré tout lui pesait, comme des milliers de petites lames.  
Le liquide brun sembla tournoyer de plus en plus vite, et la submerger, comme un ras de marrée après le passage de l'Erika..

_Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'elle était arrivée dans la région de Wutai… des grandes vacances productives d'après le Président..Le campement avait été placé dans une clairière d'un petit bois non loin de là, ce qui était fort appréciable par cette chaleur estivale…  
Bien entendu, le briefing du matin était des plus ennuyeux, après plusieurs jours d'inactivité (le commandement général pataugeait apparemment) les soldats de son bataillons semblaient déjà tout rouillés et essayaient de se maintenir au garde à vous._

_« On serait mieux à Costa del Sol, marmonna son voisin, elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait vraiment, mais sans doute une plage ou une station balnéaire…_

_Elle haussa les épaules, c'était sa première guerre, elle n'était que simple Soldat de première classe et comptait monter en grade rapidement._

_«Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer en actions messieurs, annonça le lieutenant, nous le savons tous, ce sera risqué, les wutans sont avantagés par leur connaissance du terrain, seulement, nous avons l'avantage technologique….. »_

_Esther soupira, elle détestait ce genre de discours débile qui ne faisait en rien avancer le chmilblick…Elle chercha du regard quelqu'un de connut, une personne avec qui parler pendant les combats, mais ni dans les officiers, ni dans les soldats présents n'apparaissait de tête connue…_

_« Hé, la gamine ! mon discours t'ennuie ? le lieutenant la fixait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'indignation,_

_-Oui, répondit simplement Esther après avoir vérifié que c'était bien à elle qu'il s'adressait,_

_-Quel age as-tu ?_

_-14 ans.._

_-Ton grade ?_

_-SOLDAT première classe, -le lieutenant sembla un moment déstabilisé, puis détourna le regard de la gamine albinos-_

_-En position, nous partons… »_

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était à nouveau couchée dans la petite chambre en bois, sa tête lui pesait douloureusement…Les souvenirs se mélangeaient, mélangeaient, comme essayant à nouveau de partir de son esprit…Une main se posa sur son front,

« Calme toi… » la voix de l'homme en noir.

Elle enleva la main posée sur son front, s'assit tant bien que mal. L'homme la regardait comme s'il avait compris qu'elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur.

« Ce type…il m'en veut… c'est comme s'il essayait de me tuer par sa haine…

-Il a vécut des choses difficiles…surtout avec Sephiroth…

-Sephiroth…pourquoi je n'ai pu le revoir avant…

-…, il vaut mieux ne plus y penser…le passé.. est le passé…-elle le fixa un moment-

-Tu as un lien…avec lui ..non?- il détourna le regard, l'obligea à se recoucher-

-Dors… » Il se rassied et recommença à lire un ancien document…

Esther resta un moment à regarder l'homme lire, ce qui faisait grandir en elle une certaine curiosité : que voulait-on faire d'elle, et surtout, ses feuilles jaunies semblaient si passionnantes.

Comment les lire ? il n'accepterait sans doute jamais de les lui prêter, et lui prendre risquait d'être difficile, il ne quittait que rarement ou pour un court moment son chevet, mais elle voulait ces documents….

« J'ai soif…, murmura la jeune fille, ce qui fit lever les yeux de l'homme.

-De l'eau ?

-Non, je voudrais quelque chose de chaud, s'il te plait...une tisane ?

-Entendu- il se leva, posa le dossier et sortit de la chambre…Elle attendit qu'il soit en bas, pour se lever aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait et prendre le premier dossier qu'elle parcourut avec avidité :

« _**Dossier 2836 : sujet Esther.**_

_L'enfant a été placée dans un pensionnat à Junon, afin de canaliser son caractère imprévisible. Elle ne semble pas s'intégrer facilement à son nouveau milieux, mais n'a pas fait preuve d'agressivité envers les autres, nous pensons qu'il s'agit là d'un net progrès, sans doute d'ici deux ans elle sera apte à reprendre du service…. »_

Les marches grincèrent, Esther ferma rapidement le feuillet, le reposa sur la table de nuit et se recoucha précipitamment…à temps, l'homme entrait déjà dans la chambre, tenant une tasse fumante qu'il lui tendit.  
Esther esquissa un léger sourire de remerciement.


	6. Blessures du passé

**Chapitre 6 :**

Les quelques jours passèrent sans grand évènements, Esther se remettait de son séjour dans le mako et commençait même à montrer des signes d'impatiences. Les dossiers que ce type lisait la concernait, elle et elle seule, et elle n'avait pas le droit d'y jeter un coup d'oeil ?  
Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait, quel intérêt pouvait-elle revêtir pour ces personnes qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve ?

L'homme ne la laissait de plus jamais seule, et restait constamment à ses côtés. Etait-ce par pitié ? Gentillesse ou tout simplement méfiance .

« On est dans quelle ville ici ?

- Edge.»  
Ce nom ne lui disait strictement rien, elle fronça les sourcils.  
Tout ici semblait trop calme et quelque chose en elle montait ces derniers jours : la curiosité de savoir. Savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, savoir ce qu'elle était…mais comment savoir quand on est enfermée, prisonnière malgré soit ?

Déjà, il faudrait éloigner l'homme en noir, faire quelque chose pour qu'il reste assez longtemps dehors, pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir et se chercher.

« Je voudrais sortir…dehors, tu sais… » il leva les yeux, presque étonné par cette requête. Sans rien dire, il posa le dossier, se leva et pris la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Je peux marcher tu sais ... »- grommela-t-elle, mais il ne sembla pas y prêter garde, comme accoutumé à entendre râler.

Il faisait beau, et on sentait pointer l'été, les gens dehors semblaient heureux. L'homme la posa dans une chaise qui se trouvait là, l'enveloppa dans une couverture.

Dehors, des enfants jouaient joyeusement, poursuivis par un petit chien marron, des dames discutaient sur le pas de leur porte ou bien faisaient leurs courses, çà et là, des véhicules, des crieurs de rue : la vie.

« Où sont les autres ? je ne vois personne…  
-Ils sont partit à la chasse..  
-A la chasse ?  
-Il reste encore beaucoup de monstres dans la région. »

Ca allait peut être l'aider à vrai dire. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir utiliser encore convenablement ses pouvoirs, mais il fallait qu'elle essaye.

Esther ferma les yeux faisant mine de profiter de la chaleur du soleil et commença à se concentrer, faisant le vide dans son esprit.  
Soleil ombre…et ça, elle savait le faire. Visualisant une forme monstrueuse, grande, griffue, elle s'inspira de ses anciennes rencontres, puis peu à peu montèrent à ses oreilles des cris de terreur, des bruits de fuite. Ouvrant les yeux, elle constata avec satisfaction que son monstre avait pris la forme voulue, créant une vague de panique terrible. Elle le fit bouger, empala d'une griffe un homme au passage, pour la forme se dit-elle, à vrai dire, elle ne savait même plus si elle devait ressentir pitié ou tristesse...

« Reste là…surtout, ne bouge pas ! »-L' homme sortit un pistolet long, et commença à courir vers son monstre avec une rapidité étonnante, confirmant ce qu'elle pensait depuis un moment, il ne devait plus être tout à fait humain lui aussi.

« C'est le moment où jamais » pensa la jeune fille. Elle savait que son monstre n'aurait que quelques minutes d'autonomie après son départ, ce qui lui laissait assez de temps pour disparaître, et brouiller quelque peu sa piste. Esther s'éclipsa rapidement de la chaise, et courut vers la sortie de la ville, et fort heureusement les gens étaient trop paniqués pour faire attention à elle, petite chose habillée d'une longue robe de nuit blanche.  
Elle marcha longtemps ainsi, pour s'éloigner un maximum de la ville et de cet homme, et fort heureusement, elle ne croisa personne sur son chemin, comme si une bonne étoile veillait sur elle.

« Je me demande s'ils sont à ma recherche, il faudrait que je trouve où me cacher pour la nuit… » Mais il n'y avait rien à part la plaine ici, elle se cacha derrière un gros rocher, et s'assied pour réfléchir. Tout avait tellement changé depuis son sommeil imposé, et elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans un monde totalement inconnu qu'elle devrait apprendre à comprendre au risque de perdre la vie définitivement cette fois-ci.

Par où commencer ? Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser, trop occupée à chercher un moyen de fausser compagnie à l'homme aux yeux carmins. Il fallait commencer par le commencement, structurer ses recherches.  
Midgard , c'est la première ville dont elle se souvenait, mais Midgard avait été détruite. Malgré tout, on ne pouvait effacer aussi simplement une ville aussi imposante, aussi immense que l'ancienne capitale et il devait bien rester des traces, des éléments qui pourraient l'orienter un tant soit peu. Si la plate forme risquait de ne plus être utilisable, les sous sols, et les laboratoires dans lesquels elle allait pour ses tests médicaux devaient encore exister sous les gravats, et donc encore refermer des informations sur elle.

Voilà qui était fait, elle devait aller à Midgard, tout du moins dans la zone non reconstruite.

« Comment ça 'elle a disparut' ? Cloud semblait plus énervé qu'à l'accoutumée et toisait Vincent avec un regard où se mélangeait haine et peur.

-Durant l'attaque de ce monstre…

-Je le savais ! je le savais ! tu n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance !

-Fallait l'attacher ! -dit Barret avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix

-mais on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui passe par la tête, elle peut très bien être gentille…-Tifa avait gardé ce petit coté innocent et rafraîchissant de l'enfance.

-Elle a été élevée par ce psychopathe ! elle a été trempée dans la mako plus longtemps que chacun d'entre nous ! on ne sait pas à quoi elle pense !- Cloud fulminait. Vincent ferma les yeux, certes, il avait raison dans le fond, cette fille représentait un danger potentiel, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un tant soit peu de sympathie pour cette petite poupée fragile, aux yeux si similaires aux siens.

-Nous allons nous mettre à sa recherche.

-Et elle est partie où ? » Tous regardèrent Tifa.

_« Retraite ! Retraite ! » hurlait au loin la voix d'un officier.  
Au milieux de la poussière, la sueur, le sang, la débâcle… Esther évita de justesse un shurikan avec une moue d'agacement. Evidemment, ses mouvements étaient ralentis par le poing du corps inanimé d'un de ses compagnons, elle n'arrivait pas à le porter, il était trop lourd…_

_« Gamine ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Laisse le ! tu vois pas qu'on a pas le temps ? »  
Elle dû reconnaître qu'il avait raison, elle lâcha le corps, le fixa un moment et commença à courir dans cette boue compacte.  
Elle ne pensait pas devoir subir cela, ne pensait pas devoir abandonner les autres à leur triste sort... et pourtant, elle le savait, elle ne pouvait se permettre de montrer le moindre sentiment, la moindre compassion._

Une fois arrivée au qg de fortune, elle s'effondra dans un coin, et posa sa tête contre ses genoux rabattus.  
« On accuse le coup ? » la voix semblait quelque peu moqueuse, et la fit relever la tête lentement. Esther darda ses yeux rouges brillants sur le nouvel arrivant.  
« Ce sont des présences comme la tienne qui me font accuser le coup, la star...  
- Voila la différence entre toi et...  
- La différence entre toi et moi je vais te la dire- Esther se leva, pointant son index sous le nez de Genesis- la taille de nos chevilles. »  
Elle le poussa d'un coup d'épaule et le laissa là, avec son expression ridicule de york shire trop fier.  
Il venait de lui gâcher le reste de sa journée. 

Dormir dehors n'était pas des plus confortables, aussi, n'avait-elle fermé l'oeil que très peu, elle décida de remettre en route. Ainsi, au petit matin, les ruines de Midgard s'élevèrent devant elle, immensité noire et désolée, qui s'étendait à côté de la ville reconstruite.  
Avec un long soupire, elle commença ses recherches, qui semblaient dors et déjà vouée à l'échec .

Fort heureusement, la chance semblait lui sourire : elle trouva une vieille rapière un peu cramée mais qui ferait très bien l'affaire une fois affutée, elle se doutait bien que la région restait dangereuse. Plus loin, elle trouva deux petites billes de verres colorées, une glace, l'autre feu, pas terrible comme combinaison, mais cela ferait très bien l'affaire, vu les choix qu'elle avait.  
Les fouilles furent assez pénibles : il y avait une grande quantité de corps en putréfaction amoncelés dans les ruines, embaumant l'air de leur puanteur. Finalement, elle arriva à un endroit qui ressemblait, dans les grandes lignes, à un amas de laboratoire en ruine.  
Courageusement, elle entama ses travaux de déblayage.  
La nuit tombait déjà, apportant avec elle son lot de petits bruits étranges, dont l'estomac d'Esther qui hurlait son désespoir le plus profond, elle avait oublié ce qu'était la faim.

Elle soupira, décidément, si elle continuait à traîner ainsi, on aurait tôt fait de la rattraper, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle fouilla les alentours du regard, puis commença à renifler comme un chaton, chercha sous un amas de tôle et en sortit avec un petit cri de triomphe une boîte de conserve usée, pas vraiment engageante, mais amplement suffisante. Après tout, cela ne changerait pas vraiment de la bouffe infâme du soldat, puis alla s'asseoir sur un monticule de débris, avec la ferme intention d'ouvrir cette fichue boîte.

_Le vent soufflait, faisant danser les cheveux ondulés de la jeune fille…Elle parcourait de ses yeux de sang la ville de Nibelheim…Quelque chose de triste émanait de cette ville mourante, les rues étaient peuplées de personnes encapuchonnées…qui erraient comme de sombres fantômes…_

_« Capitaine , le Turk qui se tenait près d'elle semblait inquiet, le regard de la jeune fille était fixé sur le manoir SH INRA…_

_-Que cherchons nous vraiment ici , sa voix était devenue froide et tranchante, comme si elle avait sentait qu'on lui cachait des choses…  
-Des…des documents sur Jenova…, bredouilla le second Turk, la jeune fille hocha la tête avec humeur, décidément, elle en avait marre qu'on la prenne pour une idiote…Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis se dirigea donc vers l'entrée du manoir._

Le réveil fut difficile, elle avait les pieds en compote, et des courbatures dans tout le corps, mais tout cela importait peu, il fallait qu'elle continue ses recherches coûte que coûte. Au loin quelques charognards fouillaient les décombres pour se nourrir, ne prêtant pas même un regard à Esther, et une foule de miséreux, de pauvres ères vagabondaient çà et là, le monde n'a pas vraiment changé dirait-on.  
Enfin, après plusieurs heures de fouilles, elle tomba sur un dossier abîmé, auquel il semblait manquer la moitié des pages.

**« Dossier 1825B : sujets Esthée/ Lysa .**

_Cela fait quelques jours que nous l'avons extraite d'un bloc des mines de Bone village, il y avait deux sarcophages de verre assez solides : une jeune fille et une plus petite qui baignaient dans un liquide blanchâtre._

_Le Président m'a donc confié la tache d'étudier ses spécimens sans doute issus de l'ancien monde, car la disquette trouvée dans un compartiment de leur sarcophage est incompréhensible.  
Le voyage se passa sans difficultés et nous arrivâmes à ma base scientifique, dans les sous sols de Midgard.._

_Lysa : premier sujet à être réveillé, seulement, nous dûmes faire une erreur car son état se détériore de jours en jours….Nous avons analysé le liquide blanchâtre : la substance est inconnue de nos fichiers, mais j'ai pu y déceler des traces faibles de mako…_

_Lysa : jour deux, nous avons essayé d'injecter une dose de mako au sujet : puisqu'elle baignait dans un liquide presque similaire.  
Elle semble l'accepter plus ou moins, mais son état empire._

_Lysa : jour trois, des lésions sont apparues sur le corps du sujet, elle semble dans un profond comas. Nous avons décidé de la plonger dans une cuve de mako, et ensuite étudier ses cellules avec plus de temps.  
Nous avons découvert que les organes internes avaient été abîmés, aussi, pour le second sujet, nous allons employer une autre méthode. Lysa ne peut plus être réparée, mais ses cellules sont intéressantes et détiennent un potentiel non négligeable, le Président a décidé de l'envoyer au réacteur de mako de Nibelheim._

_Esthée : le sujet a été retiré de son sarcophage, nous l'avons gardée dans un comas artificiel le temps de la réparer… »_

Esther leva les yeux des notes avec une grimace étrange sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Elle réfléchit un moment, sa sœur était à Nibelheim, il lui faudrait la retrouver…elle fit de nouveau une moue, le reste des pages était illisible, arraché, carbonisé, abîmé par la pluie. Elle tourna les pages avec rage, jeta le dossier qui alla se répandre contre un rocher…  
Décidément, la chance avait décidé de la bouder, et jamais elle saurait ce qu'il lui était arrivé à ce rythme là.  
Elle tapota du pied, une solution, vite une solution…elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder plus ici, on était à sa recherche sans aucun doute, il était encore trop tôt pour laisser tomber.  
La jeune fille se leva, alla reprendre le dossier, la couverture en carton laissa échapper un petit bout de papier, comme s'il avait été caché là…

« _Copie : Nibelheim-manoir »_

Esther tapota la feuille sur sa lèvre inférieure, une copie ? cela devenait bien plus intéressant. Elle se remis en route le cœur plein d'espoir, mais il fallait arriver jusque là, et Nibelheim ne se trouvait pas à côté.

« Bon sang, je t'avais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance…je t'avais dis ! » Cloud marmonnait ainsi depuis des heures, les bras croisés sur son torse, il regardait défiler le paysage avec un air morose qui ne le quittait désormais plus.

« Arrête de râler ! fit Tifa assise à coté de lui, on va bien la retrouver, elle est à pied, elle n'a pas put aller bien loin avec ses petites jambes.  
-Ca me rappelle une certaine course à travers le monde, pour retrouver un certains type, grogna Barett au volant. Vincent quant à lui n'avait dit mot, le nez dans son dossier, cherchant visiblement une piste.

-Alors Vincent ? c'est toi qui la connaît le mieux…où serait-elle partie ? - il leva le regard,  
-Les ruines de Midgard en toute logique… »  
Il fixait la route, bien évidemment, elle avait pris pas mal d'avance, mais elle était à pied jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils devraient la rattraper assez rapidement.  
Tifa soupira, elle n'aimait pas la région de Midgard, trop de souvenirs l'y rattachait…et plus ils se rapprochaient, plus l'ambiance lourde devenait palpable, tous ici avaient vécut des drames personnels dans ces lieux.  
Ils croisèrent un camion de marchandises, sans doutes qui provenait de la région de Midgard ou plus loin.

« C'est gentil de me déposer monsieur.  
-De rien Choupette, mais qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le coin ? c'est pas très peuplé !  
-Je cherchais des souvenirs de mon ancienne maison…  
-Tu habitais à Midgard alors ?  
-Oui…je voulais retrouver des souvenirs…  
-Ho pauvre Choupette ! en plus, tu as les pieds en sangs, heureusement que je suis passé par là ! » L'homme balança doucement la tête d'un air désolé, les derniers évènements avaient laissé tant d'orphelins, de malheureux  
Esther acquiesça et sourit, une chance que ce camion passait par là, il allait à Junon, ce qui l'arrangeait bien, là bas, elle pourrait prendre un bateau pour le continent, et mettre de la distance entre elle et ses poursuivants.

_Le manoir devait en effet être abandonné depuis un sacré bout de temps, les toiles d'araignées et la poussière avaient pris possession de la bâtisse, ainsi qu'une rance odeur de renfermé. Esther soupira, le dossier qu'on lui avait donné sur la ville était trop évasif et quelque chose en elle lui hurlait qu'il s'agissait d'une honteuse mascarade, une sorte de mission suicide….D'ailleurs, les Turks ne l'avaient pas suivis…comme par hasard.  
Un bruit attira son attention sur sa gauche : un monstre, une sorte d'hybride grotesque avec une lame à la place des jambes, rien de bien folichon.  
Sans doutes les Turks devenaient des lopettes, pensa-t-elle en tirant ses épées longues, plus par précaution que par créature s'élança sur la jeune fille qui l'évita avec une facilité féline, le lustre acheva la chose en lui tombant dessus, un combat des plus grotesques.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel de plus en plus agacée, puis, se décida à monter à l'étage, fouiller un peu, trouver des dossiers fictifs, échappés un moment à des soldats incapables et débiles….La jeune femme finit par trouver un passage qui menait à des sous-sols plutôt moisis, quelques monstres eurent la mauvaise idée de se mettre en travers de son chemin, rien de bien folichon pensa-t-elle, mais els choses ne seraient pas aussi simples qu'elles en avaient l'air.  
Une porte apparut, une porte en fer vieillie, comme le reste du manoir._

_Esther eu un moment d'hésitation…quelque chose en elle lui hurlait de faire demi-tour, tandis que l'autre partie l'encourageait, cette porte scellerait son destin. D'une main tremblante, elle pris la poignée et tourna…._

« Mam'zelle… Mam'zelle…on est arrivés à Junon !  
-Hum…déjà… ?  
-Bin, t'as dormis tout le trajet…tu devais vraiment être naze…-La jeune fille se releva péniblement, regarda autour d'elle, en effet, Junon s'étendait devant ses yeux.

Elle sortit de la voiture, remercia le conducteur et partit vers le port, d'un pas chancelant : ses muscles lui faisaient mal, ainsi que ses pieds.

Esther alla se renseigner sur les départs des bateaux. L'un partait dans une heure, pour la Costa del Sol, un délais trop court pour chercher de l'argent, mais elle ne devait pas tarder si elle voulait mettre plus de distance entre elle et ses kidnappeurs. Elle s'assit sur une bite d'amarrage, et contempla l'agitation qu'il régnait ici…quelques matelots déchargeaient de lourdes caisses, d'autres riaient fort, plus loin, des passagers embarquaient pour une quelconque croisière.

Le bateau qu'elle devait prendre, était amarré non loin de là, la soute ouverte, et une pille de caisses et de bagages prêts à être chargés. Esther se mordit la lèvre inférieure, certaines caisses semblaient plus grosses que les autres, une idée germa dans sa petite tête.

Tifa contemplait avec tristesse les ruines de l'ancienne capitale. Cet endroit, elle le détestait, il avait été le symbole d'une organisation qui tuait la planète et qui avait causé tant de malheurs…  
Mais cette ville renfermait des souvenirs doux et tristes à la fois : l'église d'Aerith, son bar…toute une époque…l'époque où Cloud était encore innocent, où il avait encore cette petite lueur de vie et de joie dans les yeux…maintenant, il était si distant, si méfiant…  
Elle posa son regard doux sur lui. Il râlait encore traînant des pieds derrière Barret, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
Tifa s'assit un moment sur un amas, pour reprendre ses esprits.

Cet amour était sans doute voué à un échec…un échec douloureux…Il devait encore aimer Aerith et non elle, comment rivaliser avec une morte qui resterait à jamais un souvenir parfait ?Elle baissa les yeux.

« HEEEEE ! » Elle se leva triomphante, tenant une boîte de conserve vide, elle fut vite rejointe par les autres,  
-Qui te dis que c'est elle qui a mangé ça….ça se trouve c'est quelqu'un d'autre ….-marmonna Cloud avec une légère pointe de mépris dans la voix.  
-Peu de personnes viennent ici, sans doute pour oublier ce qu'il s'est passé…intervint Vincent avec calme…  
-Que cherchait-elle ici ? Tifa contempla la boîte avec dégoût, puis la jeta.  
-Sans doute ceci »- il pointa du doigt le dossier écartelé à terre…Il se baissa et regroupa les diverses feuilles et commença à les examiner avec attention.  
Tifa quant à elle regarda le secteur avec plus d'attention, Barret s'assit pour se reposer les pieds, et Cloud continuait à faire la tête toujours dans son coin.

Vincent semblait devenir de plus en plus grave à la lecture des quelques feuilles abîmées, que l'humidité avait épargné.

« Il faut la retrouver au plus vite !-les autres levèrent des yeux effarés vers lui, comme s'il venait d'annoncer une nouveauté.  
-Tu l'as dis toi même, cette gamine est inoffensive…-On pouvait ressentir l'ironie du propos de Cloud qui esquissa un sourire.  
-Il a raison, elle ne peut être dangereuse !-Tifa semblait essayer de se convaincre du contraire, souriant avec gêne.  
-Apparemment, cette partie-là du dossier nous ne l'avions pas…elle a une nature plus...compliquée dirons-nous…-Cloud sursauta  
-Comme l'autre ?- Le jeune homme blond était clairement sur la défensive, encore.  
-Je ne sais pas, mais le dossier est incomplet…  
-Pourtant il y a une copie à Nibelheim ! -laissa échapper la jeune fille brune comme pour elle-même.  
-Tifa, depuis quand tu sais ce genre de choses ? –Cloud semblait de plus en plus exaspéré, mais la belle ne se démonta pas.  
-J' ai trouvé ça, parce que moi, au lieu de râler, je cherche des solutions monsieur ! –elle secoua un petit bout de papier jaunit dont l'encre claire était quasiment illisible.  
Cloud grimaça , Barret se leva, annonçant un départ plus qu'imminent.

_Elle ouvrit cette porte lourde et rouillée…Son cœur battait la chamade maintenant, affolé comme s'il sentait un danger proche. Esther inspecta la pièce, à première vue, un laboratoire assez petit, remplit de dossiers et de livres, d'éprouvettes et de fioles, rien de neuf sous le soleil.  
Elle s'avança, une main sur la garde d'une de ses épées, examina du regard la table, les divers papiers…Sans doute que ce fichu dossier devait se trouver quelque part dans ce bordel, super, elle en aurait pour des heures à le trouver !  
Plus tard pensa-t-elle, d'abord sécuriser le secteur…_

_Elle s'avança plus loin, une bibliothèque bien fournie et peu rangée, qui semblait avoir vomit une quantité de paperasse sur le bureau noyé sous ce flot, et une lueur orangée diffuse englobait les lieux de ses bras chaleureux.  
Quelqu'un était assis derrière celui-ci, lui tournant négligemment le dos, Esther se mis en position de défense :_

_« Qui êtes vous ? »_

_La chaise pivota lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'étonnement _

Encore ces rêves…elle se gratta la tête étourdie par autant de souvenirs resurgissant si vite, de manière si étoffée. Elle détestait cette impression de déjà vu et de suspense qui n'augurait par ailleurs rien de bon. Qui était cette personne qui se tenait dans ce laboratoire ? Sans doute son dossier complet se trouvait-il là-bas.  
Au moins, elle connaissait déjà la route…

Elle sortit de sa boîte, le chant des mouettes et le remous du navire lui indiquaient qu'elle était en mer. Son plan, aussi stupide et puérile fut-il, avait finalement marché.  
Esther regarda autour d'elle, et décida de réquisitionner quelques vêtements, en pyjama, cela devenait plutôt difficile de voyager, surtout au niveau de la discrétion. Elle se contenta du contenu de la première valise qui se trouvait là, quelques gils, des sous vêtements noirs, un pantalon marron trop large pour elle, un débardeur bleu tout aussi large et un gilet marron. Elle mis des bottines trop grandes, mais aux vues de l'état de ses pieds, c'était préférable, voir vital. La jeune fille les avait bandés négligemment et ils avaient besoin de place pour mettre le tout. Enfin, elle finit par cacher ses longs cheveux dans une casquette miteuse.  
Esther se leva pour juger de son petit arrangement, une moue enfantine sur le visage : ça irait bien comme ça.  
Puis, ainsi attifée, alla sur le pont et se mêla aux autres passagers qui étaient, fort heureusement pour elle, plutôt nombreux.

La jeune fille passa le reste du voyage à contempler la mer, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vue. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant entrer dans ses narines l'odeur d'iode en même temps qu'un souvenir doux comme la brise, une sensation de plénitude, de calme l'envahis.  
Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle ressentait une nostalgie grandissante, les bribes de souvenirs qui lui venaient ressemblaient tellement à de vieux films abîmés, des films qu'on aime à revoir, mais teintés de mélancolie sa mère discutant avec ses frères et sœurs sur la plage, la course contre les vagues, les châteaux de sables, et ce petit goût iodé que prenait leur peau à chaque contact avec la 'dame bleue' …

Esther esquissa un sourire triste.

« Bienvenue à la Costa del Sol ! »

Tout ici ne semblait que bonne humeur et détente, des jeunes filles bronzaient non loin de là, des enfants jouaient dans l'eau, quant aux hommes lorsqu'ils ne se pavanaient pas devant ces dames, ils jouaient au ballon.  
« Comme dans mes rêves » pensa la jeune fille en souriant, mais il ne lui fallait pas se laisser aller à la bonne humeur ambiante, des réponses, il lui fallait des réponses, elle ne pourrait vivre en paix tant qu'elle ne saurait pas qui elle était vraiment.

Esther acheta une voiture avec l'argent qu'elle avait récolté en vendant l'une des matérias trouvées à Midgard, puis se mis en route.  
Faisant revenir à elle les souvenirs de plage qu'elle venait d'avoir quelques heures auparavant, elle se rendit compte que certains détails étaient différents, et c'était bien la première fois que cela lui sautait ainsi aux yeux !  
Un monde parallèle ! sans doute pour cela qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la géographie du pays, ou encore de l'histoire de celui-ci !  
Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de retrouver dans son monde d'origine, et le dossier à Nibelheim allait lui donner une solution sans doute…Forte de cette croyance, la jeune fille fila, plus déterminée que jamais vers la région de Nibel, le cœur remplit d'espoir.

_Esther eu un mouvement de recul, ses yeux rouges exorbités par la surprise, son cœur semblait avoir du mal à calmer ses palpitations._

_« Et bien alors, tu ne me reconnais pas ? »_

_Elle lâcha la garde de son arme revenant à peine de sa surprise.  
« -Je commence à comprendre…-murmura la jeune fille dans une voix étranglée par l'émotion.  
-Tu as bien grandit on dirait- l'homme se leva du siège, et s'avança vers elle- Qui aurait cru que tu survivrai aussi longtemps ?- il la détailla de son regard clair, implacable.  
-J' ai eu un bon professeur….-Esther était perdue, il avait un regard tellement froid et cruel, la jugeant presque. La peur …voilà ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.  
-Je n'en doute pas –il avança un main vers les cheveux de la jeune fille qui restait là comme pétrifiée alors qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule et unique chose : fuir.- Tu as toujours ces magnifiques yeux rouges.  
-Que.. que s'est-il passé ?- sa voix tremblait, il provoquait en elle un effroi terrible, qu'elle avait du mal à contenir les tremblements de ses membres.  
-Pleins de choses, tellement de choses qui m'ont ouvert les yeux….-il s'approchait doucement jouant avec une mèche ondulée nacrée, comme un chat jouerait avec sa proie.  
-Co…comment ? pourquoi dois-je ?…. –elle déglutit essayant de reprendre son calme tandis qu'il rabaissait sa main sur son cou blanc, puis s'approchant de son oreille il murmura :_

_-Sans doute parce que je vais détruire ce monde…-Esther essaya de reculer pour se dégager, mais il serra l'étreinte, elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement. -Tu es si belle…et spéciale…comme Mère… je suis certain qu'elle aimerait avoir ce corps.- ç'en était trop, elle recula violemment projetant une lueur rouge sur lui, puis, elle se mis en garde, prête à se défendre contre une des seules personnes qui avait tenue à elle, et qui comptait._

_-Je ne comprend pas… je suis incapable de comprendre…qu'ont-ils fait ? –sa voix était faible et avait une teinte de tristesse, sans doute était-elle au bord des larmes, mais elle se contenait courageusement, essayant tant bien que mal de garder une contenance.  
-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, petite fille, -il s'avançait encore…- C'est ainsi…Mère et moi allons détruire ce monde…  
-Ne sois pas ridicule ! Si tu détruis ce monde, tu te détruis aussi !-Esther tira ses épées comprenant qu'il pouvait y avoir ée qui la révulsait. Ses yeux s'embrumaient lentement.  
-Tu es comme moi, toi aussi…ton corps…- Elle le savait, elle le savait, elle n'était qu'un sujet d'expérimentation, un cobaye que l'on gardait, surveillait.  
-Peut être, mais je fais le choix de la vie !- coupa Esther en serrant les doigts, il s'arrêta face aux yeux brillants de détermination de son ancienne élève- JE VEUX CHANGER MON DESTIN !  
-Dans ce cas là… -Sephiroth tira son Masume…._

Elle se réveilla ce matin là en sursaut, regarda autour d'elle, rien…dans le foyer de fortune, quelques braises rougeoyaient encore sous la brise matinale, les rochers avec lesquels elle s'était fait un abris étaient restés en place, et aucun monstre ne semblait avoir tenté quoique ce soit, tant mieux.

Seule, elle se sentait seule et ce rêve la désemparait d'autant plus. Alors, elle l'avait combattu ? L'homme qui l'avait jadis protégée l'avait considérée comme un corps…un corps pour une espèce de chose gluante et morte ? Mais, pourquoi ? Des larmes coulèrent le longs de ses joues salies par cette nuit par terre.  
Finalement, elle ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, sa vie était faite de solitude et de tristesse ici, il lui fallait revenir dans son monde d'origine,le monde dans lequel devait l'attendre une famille qui l'aimait vraiment, et des amis, une vrai vie, peut être un destin plus doux.  
Elle se leva, fit bouger un gros cailloux qui barrait sa route et entra dans la petite voiture.

« En route » annonça-t-elle avec détermination, « Je rentre à la maison ! »

Il fallut s'arrêter en route, tout près de Junon. Notre équipe avait croisé un camion de ravitaillement qui était tombé en panne et Barret avait décidé d'aider le chauffeur visiblement très embêté, ce qui fit encore plus râler Cloud, soupirer Vincent et se défouler Tifa.  
Au bout d'une heure intensive d'essais pour réparer ce fichu moteur, le camion se décida enfin à redémarrer, les sauvant de l'ennui.

« Bon dieu, je ne pensais pas que ce fichu camion me lâcherait comme ça, en court de route, merci bien !  
-Vous alliez où ?  
-Kalm, je ravitaille. Dites, vous êtes une drôle d'équipe…  
-Euh…-Barret semblait un peu déstabilisé par la remarque,  
-Comme cette fille….- le chauffeur sortit cela d'un air désinvolte en prenant la tasse de café que lui présentait Tifa.  
-Quelle fille ? demanda celle-ci par pure curiosité féminine.  
-Et bien, une drôle de fille, avec des yeux aussi rouge que le gars là-bas !-il pointa Vincent qui sembla s'intéresser subitement à la discussion,  
-A quoi ressemblait-elle cette fille ? -Il s'était approché,  
-Ho, une jolie fille, bizarre…elle avait des cheveux ondulés blancs…et était habillée d'un pyjama sale, je sais pas d'où elle sortait, mais elle avait les pieds dans un état, et sans doute un peu de fièvre, l'a dormit tout le trajet.  
-Vers où est-elle partie, intervint Barret, visiblement anxieux.  
-Je l'ai déposée à Junon, elle disait qu'elle voulait prendre un bateau- l'homme semblait bonhomme, ne comprenant pas la soudaine inquiétude de ses sauveurs providentiels.  
-On part…-conclut Vincent, ce qui incita le reste de l'équipe à embarquer.

Le chemin jusqu'à Junon se passa sans un commentaire, à part Cloud qui marmonnait dans son coin, encore et toujours.  
Finalement, les choses pour eux furent plus faciles, car ils n'eurent pas à trouver un moyen pour monter à bord du bateau, et louer une autre voiture à la Costa del Sol.  
Ils perdirent néanmoins une journée, car Tifa avait décidé de faire quelques courses 'utiles' ….

Une semaine qu'elle traversait ces plaines, une semaine qu'elle endurait les remous des routes chaotiques de la régions, une semaine qu'elle dormait dans une voiture inconfortable et mangeait ce qu'elle chassait.  
Et par dessus le marché, ses pieds devaient s'être infectés car elle avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher…

« Nibelheim… enfin ! » soupira la jeune albinos rassurée quelque part d'être arrivée à bon port. Elle regarda derrière elle comme pour s'assurer que personne ne la suivait et pénétra dans la ville endormie, comme abandonnée.  
Le Manoir s'élevait comme une ombre morbide, quelque chose d'insalubre et de macabre émanait de cette ancienne bâtissex, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite.  
Esther regarda celle-ci avec un air de défit, elle connaissait cette scène pour l'avoir déjà vécue, elle dégaina la vieille rapière, et entra.

Elle marchait machinalement, ne sentant plus que le poids de ses souvenirs, un pas…encore un pas et elle était devant la porte rouillée du laboratoire…encore un pas ….Elle avança sa main tremblante sur la poignée, tourna, la porte grinça douloureusement puis découvrit le petit univers de papier qu'elle cachait, mais pas de lumière.  
La jeune fille entra hésitante, fermant la porte derrière elle, lentement.  
Rien…elle continua et remarqua les traces de sang vieillis qui décorait de façon morbide les murs et le sol du laboratoire…son cœur se serra son sang sans doute, elle en était certaine, mais que c'était-il passé ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires, pas le temps de penser au passé, il lui fallait rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible, fuir de ce monde. Sans attendre, elle s'installa sur la chaise où Séphiroth l'avait accueillie et se mis à lire les papiers sur le bureau.

_Esther évita le coup de justesse, se redressa, et prépara une incantation, aussitôt des tentacules sombres jaillirent de l'ombre de Sephiroth et entamèrent le combat avec lui, un répit de courte durée. Elle était épuisée, cherchant du regard quelque chose, une solution…seulement, il connaissait si bien ses attaques, toutes ses failles, rien ne lui était inconnu. Son épaule saignait abondamment, elle leva ses yeux rouges vers l'homme, il venait de vaincre avec une facilité déconcertante son monstre, et désormais, Il souriait._

_« Tu as beaucoup progressé, mais tu vois bien que c'est inutile… » Il s'élança vers elle, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils, le sang de son épaule commença à bouillir, et un lacet fin finit par arrêter le bras du jeune homme puis, avec une rapidité peu commune, Esther le blessa. Néanmoins il ne lâcha pas son arme , mais se contente de sourire de nouveau, les yeux emplit d'une sorte d'incrédulité._

_« C'est mignon… ce n'est pas avec cela que tu me vaincras, tu le sais… »_

_Elle baissa quelque peu sa garde et le fixa. Il s'élança une dernière fois, la jeune fille essoufflée, fit un geste pour parer, le masume se brisa ne laissant qu'un court bout de lame, quant aux épées courtes, elles volèrent plus loin, beaucoup trop loin….Esther avait suivit ses armes du regard, grave erreur.  
Sephiroth l'empoigna violemment d'une main par la taille, l'obligeant à se coller contre lui. La jeune fille se retrouva ainsi prise, ses yeux rouges grands ouverts serrant les épaules du jeune homme fortement, alors qu'il la dominait de toute sa hauteur._

_« Tu vois…tu ne peux pas me vaincre…. - murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues salies par le sang.  
-Ne…ne crie…crie…pas victoire….trop…vite…-essoufflée, elle commença à murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible.  
-Je te hais aussi mon amour….-il avait un regard fou, ces dernières paroles la firent tiquer légèrement, reposant ses prunelles rouges sur lui. Quoi ? Elle eut un spasme de douleur, du sang coula de ses lèvres tremblantes, tandis qu'il remontait le bout de lame qu'il avait planté dans son torse, lentement. Il desserra légèrement son étreinte, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres ensanglantées de son ancienne compagne de galère, retira la lame, la prit lestemment pour la poser sur la table qui devait servir aux expériences._

_-Mère sera ravie….-elle eut un second spasme douloureux, déjà, elle ne distinguait plus que des formes floues, puis, le trou noir._

Elle se réveilla à grand fracas, parcourue par des spasmes, en larmes. Il l' avait.. tuée…il l'avait tuée…elle porta sa main sur la cicatrice de son torse, elle la sentait douloureuse, comme si l'endroit réveillait en elle tant de choses… elle regarda la marque de plus près, et constata qu'elle était bleue, comme si les cellules autour de celle-ci avait été différentes des siennes, et réagissaient dangereusement.  
La jeune fille parut perplexe, qu'avait-il fait de son corps après cela ?Pourquoi était-elle encore en vie par ailleurs ?

Son regard se posa instinctivement sur son sang vieillit, et sans se poser plus de questions, elle se leva fébrilement, s'agenouilla dessus. Oui, elle avait injecté à Sephiroth une quantité de son sang pendant le combat, comptant s'en servir en dernier recours, peut être aurait-elle put le contrôler un tant soit peu, ou le ralentir tout du moins. Esther posa ses mains sur son fluide, et une lumière bordeaux apparut, douce d'abord, puis violente, aveuglante, étouffante même, elle se sentit partir à nouveau.

_Combien de temps cela fait-il qu'elle était dans le noir ? elle avait perdu le compte….elle avait froid, tellement froid, elle aurait voulut pleuré…mais ses yeux ne le voulaient pas._

_« Tiens…tu es toujours là » fit une voix froide et décharnée. Esther leva les yeux, une forme fantomatique se tenait devant elle, une femme sans doutes._

_« Où voudrais-tu que je sois ?  
-Ailleurs.- elle vit alors un visage humain se dessiner, ou plutôt quelque chose qui y ressemblait, puis un sourire hideux se dessina sur les lèvres sans forme de la créature -Je vais d'ailleurs t'y conduire...  
Esther comprit rapidement ce qu'il allait se passer et fronça les sourcils :_

_-Non. -Dit-elle avec force et quelque chose émana d'elle, une partie de la forme éclata alors qu'elle laissa échapper un cri déchirant. Ce qu'il lui restait semblait en piteux état, mais de son unique œil elle la fixa avec un air mauvais.  
-Je reviendrai... je reviendrai... »_

_Elle se sentait épuisée…mais quelque chose la poussait à résister et aller de l'avant. Suivre la pâle lumière qui se dessinait au loin à tout prix, ne pas laisser le sommeil s 'emparer d'elle._

_Un spasme secoua le corps inerte, il cherchait de l'air à l'évidence. Du sang perlait de ses lèvres, et ses yeux étaient embrumés, tellement embrumés.  
Quelqu'un se pencha vers elle et murmura :_

_-Mère ?- malgré la douleur la jeune fille émit un léger rire,  
-Il faudrait... Il faudrait que tu grandisses Seph... elle n'aura jamais... jamais mon corps... pathétique...-la forme se recula vivement, étonnée par cette affirmation.  
-Esther ? -il fronça les sourcils, se réavança.  
-A l'évidence… tu n'avais… pas prévu cela … hum ? -elle se sentait partir à nouveau, c'était vraiment au dessus de ses forces tout cela.  
Il hésita un instant…puis pris un seringue et injecta le contenu dans son bras blanc :_

_« - Tu es digne de m'aider… » cela stoppa l'hémorragie.  
Il s'affaira ainsi autour du corps mutilé pendant plusieurs heures, avec vivacité. Elle le regardait faire sans broncher, sans poser la moindre question, luttant contre le sommeil qui la tiraillait. Apparemment, il commençait à paniquer, l'encourageant à ne pas s'endormir, pourquoi un tel revirement ?  
Difficile…elle sentait ces forces diminuer au fur et à mesure, il avait trop tardé à arrêté l'hémorragie.  
« Si.. je retombe…je n'aurais pas…la force de revenir… tu ne … dois pas... céder...à ...» ce furent les dernières paroles qu'elle murmura avant de sombrer dans le coma.  
Elle sentit juste une main se poser sur son front, puis, une voix lointaine « Puisque tu ne te réveilleras pas….je ferais en sorte que tu ne sois pas la seule… » et enfin, un tourbillon de souvenirs venus d'une époque lointaine, oubliée sans doute à ce moment là, déferlante de sentiments ambigus, doux et amers._

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ils étaient humides de larmes. Il avait voulut la sauver apparemment, quel étrange personnage. Elle se leva péniblement, la main sur l'endroit de son ancienne blessure.

« Le passé reste le passé…il faut avancer…oui, avancer tant que l'on peut…avancer….-Elle semblait comme prise d'une légère folie, cherchant autour d'elle se qui pourrait la sortir de cette impasse- mais pour avancer….il faut…reconstituer le passé….le dossier… » Elle se leva rapidement et recommença à chercher fébrilement, fiévreusement.

Les choses avançaient lentement pour toute notre petite équipe. Ils avaient réussit à crever un pneu en plein milieux d'une plaine inhabitée…bien évidemment…

Cloud râlait toujours autant, répétant qu'il tuerait cette fille de ces propres mains s'il le fallait…Vincent paraissait encore plus sombre que d'habitude, et Barret s'efforçait de trouver de quoi réparer la camionnette…seule Tifa semblait rester d'une humeur égale, contemplant ses compagnons avec une certaine appréhension.

La tension était palpable, tous devaient se rendre compte que cette fille pouvait devenir une menace malgré son fragile corps. Tifa secoua la tête, non, quelque chose en elle lui hurlait que ce n'était pas cela…seulement….cette fille devait avoir un tout autre rôle, mais lequel ?  
Elle soupira…

Esther passa plusieurs jours à rechercher dans les piles de papiers qui jonchaient le sol du laboratoire. Elle avait finit par trouver ! Elle soupira en regardant la pochette sale, mais la lecture de celle-ci ne lui fut d'aucune utilité : il n'y avait là dedans que des choses qu'elle savait déjà. Déçue par autant d'efforts gaspillés, elle jeta le dossier de rage, celui-ci alla s'échouer lamentablement quelques mètres plus loin, crachant son contenu çà et là.  
Esther contempla la pièce avec fureur…rien…rien…elle n'avait rien trouvé et pourtant…et pourtant il s'agissait du document complet. Des feuilles volèrent de nouveau accompagnées du dossier qui laissa échapper une une disquette….une disquette noire….  
Cela la calma : et la fit venir à elle.  
Une date y était inscrite : 18/05/2105…c'est ce jour qu'elle et sa famille avaient dû fuir, mais de quoi ?Elle se leva précipitamment, attrapa l'une des feuilles de son dossier, ils avaient pris ces chiffres pour un numéro de série…et non pour une date…ce qui signifiait que son corps était multi millénaire…. La feuille glissa à terre, ses genoux perdirent de leur vigueur, un bruit strident se fit entendre.

_Tout est si flou…la fièvre encore cette fichue fièvre….elle sentait sa respiration rauque et difficile qui faisait écho au silence environnant…pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à bouger ? son cœur lui faisait mal, et elle sentait cette douleur s'étendre…quelque chose de tiède coula le long d'une de ses joues : une larme pensa-t-elle…sans doute la dernière;cette fois-ci elle n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir…._

_« C'est malin…pourquoi avoir joué les héroïnes ? »une voix connue, un léger souffle tiède…_

_Esther sourit pour toute ré n'arrivait pas à voir qui se tenait là, mais elle ne se sentait plus seule.  
« Je vois…la suite risque d'être intéressante….j'aurais dû m'en douter… » la voix se tut, mais la tiédeur resta._

La petite équipe arrivait enfin à Nibelheim non sans une certaine appréhension. Ils se séparèrent, afin de ratisser le secteur de façon efficace.

« Pourquoi j'ai insisté pour fouiller ce fichu manoir ?-songeait Cloud en abattant un pauvre monstre qui cherchait de quoi agrémenter un repas-J' suis vraiment mazo, ou tout simplement complètement idiot.» Il continua en direction des sous-sols plus blasé que jamais…  
Il le savait pourquoi il avait insisté, il voulait la trouver avant les autres, et surtout avant Vincent…en cas de problème, en cas de refus d'obtempérer, il l'abattrait avant qu'elle ne découvre ses origines douteuses, qu'elle ne pète un plomb et devienne une psychopathe trop douée voulant la fin de ce monde-ci. Bref, le topo habituel de toute créature pas commune- conclut-il en tournant la poignée rouillée du laboratoire.

« Tu l'as trouvée ? Tifa semblait essoufflée , elle hocha la tête. Barret soupira. Rien de son côté non plus.  
Vincent quand à lui s'était soudainement arrêté devant le manoir, quelque chose avait dû attirer son attention car il tira soudainement son arme et se précipita à l'intérieur, suivit de plus loin par Barret et une Tifa à bout de souffle.  
Ce que découvrit Vincent en entrant le laissa perplexe…Cloud était en position de combat, son arme tirée, et respirait fortement, contrastant fortement avec une autre respiration bien plus rauque et lente. Plus loin, un corps fin était étendu sur le flan une pile de papiers pour matelas, des veines bleues parcouraient sa peau blanche comme vivantes, alors qu'une une forme fantomatique était assise à ses côtés, et semblait la veiller. Cette dernière regardait Cloud de ses yeux clairs et cruels, graves, un air de défit y brillait. Apparemment cela avait fait douter le jeune hérisson blond, qui restait campé sur ses positions, attendant sans doutes que son cerveaux daigne lui envoyer un signal pour attaquer.  
Le fantôme leva enfin ses yeux sur Vincent, lentement, faisant stopper celui-ci qui fronça les sourcils.  
« Séphiroth…. » commença-t-il, mais celui-ci se contenta de regarder la jeune fille, de sourire comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose puis se leva, et son image se dissipa.

Cloud , qui semblait attendre cet instant, se rua sur le corps inerte, leva son arme..

« Non. Fit calmement alors l'homme en noir, s'interposant entre le corps et la lame de l'ancien soldat.  
-Mais ! tu l'as vu ! Comme moi ! tu l'as vu !-il semblait hors de lui, hystérique.  
-Oui  
-Alors ? j'avais raison ! il faut ! il faut ! tu le sais !-une lueur de folie passa alors dans le regard clair du jeune homme, le même type de folie que Sephiroth ? Mais devant le mutisme de son camarade, celle-ci redoubla- Je vais…je vais ! je vais purifier tout cela ! oui ! » – un coup soudain derrière la tête calma ses ardeurs, il n'avait pas vu que Tifa s'était glissée derrière lui et venait à la rescousse, comme toujours.

Elle regardait avec appréhension son ami désormais à terre, Barret posa son unique grosse main sur l'épaule frêle de la jeune fille, signe de soutient silencieux qu'elle apprécia.

« Il se calmera » murmura-t-il, sa grosse voix semblait néanmoins trembler.  
Vincent quant à lui s'était accroupi et auscultait la jeune fille à terre. 

« Que s'est-il passé ? finit par demander Tifa alors qu'ils s'étaient installés dans l'auberge du village…pourquoi voulait-il la tuer ?  
-Elle lui rappelle une image du passé…-il observait Esther endormie, les calmants avaient été efficaces, mais il était évident qu'elle était passé bien près de la mort, encore une fois.

-Je me demande néanmoins comment elle a fait pour tenir aussi longtemps en vie…je veux dire….avec cette fièvre qu'elle traîne depuis plusieurs semaines -Il ne répondit pas. En effet, elle aurait dû succomber de froid à peine quelques jours après s'être évanouie, sans parler des veines bleuâtres qui semblaient représenter le mal qui la rongeait… l'état de ses pieds…  
- Cloud parle de Sephiroth…- Tifa se tut, pensive… Vincent leva ses yeux rouges vers la jeune femme, oui, ce fantôme semblait être dans une attitude protectrice. Il avait sourit en le regardant, sans doute avait-il deviné qu'il empêcherait son ami de tuer Esther…dans quel but ?


	7. Whispers in the dark

Bonjour !  
Je voulais remercier les personnes qui me suivent et surtout Ysa qui m'inspire ^o^  
Alors oui, Esther est un blob, elle ne fait pas grand chose à part roupiller et être malade, mais elle ne restera pas longtemps inactive.  
Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire tout ça, donc euh, je vous le lance tout frais sans corrections 'w'  
Bonne année ! 'w'

**Chapitre 7 :  
Whispers in the dark.  
**

_La tête lourde, elle émergeait doucement. Dehors on pouvait entendre la pluie battre doucement sur les toiles de tentes, alors que tout aux alentours semblait calme, paisible.  
« Oouille » laissa échapper la demoiselle en se redressant péniblement.  
« Explique-moi pourquoi on nous envoie au front déjà ? » finit-elle par dire d'une voix pâteuse. Son compagnon de galère était paisiblement installé sur sa paillasse, à lire son sempiternel bouquin, à la lueur d'une lampe.  
« C'est bien à cause de toi... »lâcha-t-il amère. Esther soupira en se gratta la tête. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas tort, mais pas tout à fait raison...  
« Tu est aussi coupable que moi. Quel besoin avais-tu de me chercher de la sortes ? » Un regard en biais, il ne répondait pas. Deux semaines qu'ils avaient été envoyés ici, punis, obligés de faire équipe tant bien que mal, mais aussi afin d'essayer d'aller plus vite dans cette guerre. Il était évident que les autres devaient être aussi au front, mais la compagnie de Sephiroth ou Angel aurait été préférable à celle de Genesis...  
Elle soupira. Il n'y avait pas plus ennuyeux, ou imbu de lui même que ce type. LA jeune fille se leva, laissa glisser ses vêtements le long de son corps albâtre sans la moindre gêne empourprant son visage de poupée.  
« HOLA ! RHABILLE TOI QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ? » Exclamation qui tenait plus de l'horreur que d'autre chose. Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur les lèvres de la demoiselle, qui pour toute réponse s'accroupit sur le lit de la pauvre ère qui devenait peu à peu aussi rouge que son par dessus.  
« Le tombeur de ces dames serait-il un puceau sauvage?- susurra Esther avec un air félin qui ne présageait rien de bon, avançant lentement, lentement vers lui.  
- NON ! D'aucune façon!je...  
- Je vois... monsieur est de la jaquette, j'en étais certaine, avec tes airs de fillettes il ne pouvait en être autrement- Elle avança son visage vers celui du jeune homme, trop près- Alors ? On a perdu son assurance légendaire ? .  
Il restait figé face à un tel comportement. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait vu Esther que comme une collègue, un membre de son ordre, sans forcément lui donner un sexe,et là, soudainement, elle lui rappelait qu'elle était femme, créature qu'il ne réussissait pas à comprendre.  
Un coussin atterrit sur son visage lui cachant la vue, et lorsqu'il le retirer enfin, elle s'était redressée, et avait commencé à s'habiller.  
« Tu n'arriveras jamais à être complet, mon pauvre ami ! Quelle déception tu fais, un véritable raté, un échec...» Esther sourit à nouveau, dardant ses yeux rouges sur lui, qui n'avaient aucune pitié, aucune compassion pour son compagnon, puis elle sortit, laissant Genesis à ses réflexions, elle l'avait bien piégé...  
_

_Sans le savoir, Esther venait de déclencher en lui un processus irréversible, des questions, des doutes s'emparaient de lui peu à peu, et dans son coin, Jenova souriait. _

Un plafond, encore un plafond. C'était comme un recommencement sans fin, toujours un plafond l'accueillait, et la douleur. Sa vie ne semblait être que douleur, fuite en avant, quand décidera-t-on à la laisser enfin en paix ?  
Elle voulut porter une main à son visage, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était attachée : ses bras étaient bandés, puis attachés par des lanières.

« Doucement... » une voix murmura à ses côtés, elle tourna les yeux, l'homme à la cape rouge était là, ce qui provoqua en elle une montée de panique terrible, ils l'avaient retrouvée, mais que feraient-ils d'elle maintenant ?  
Une main ferme sur son épaule la maintint sur le lit.  
« Calme-toi, il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promet.- Esther fixa ses prunelles dans celles de Vincent, et se calma non sans laisser échapper un soupire douloureux.  
- Pourquoi? - Il se rassit. Il y avait quelque chose de grave dans les yeux de cette fille, quelque chose de douloureux aussi, mais aussi fou que cela semblait paraître, elle continuait à avancer malgré tout.  
- Pour le moment, nous ne savons pas ce que tu représentes, ni si danger i te côtoyer.  
- Ha... c'est donc cela ? -laissa-t-elle échapper dans un murmure. - Votre monde continue de mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Elle avait touché juste. Malgré l'éradication de la menace que représentait Sephiroth et les incarnés, Gaïa continuait de décliner doucement, inexorablement.  
« Oui.- Vincent ferma les yeux un court instant, il oubliait assez rapidement qu'à son image, elle n'était pas aussi jeune qu'elle paraissait, et avait vécut de près les évènements antérieurs, ceux qui avaient mené à la situation actuelle.  
- Je ne suis pas responsable de cela- conclut-elle en fermant les yeux un court instant, sa tête bourdonnait furieusement. - Si cela avait été le cas, la planète aurait réagit bien avant, cela fait longtemps que je suis ici...  
- Je n'ai jamais pensé une pareille chose- le ton s'était durcit, surprenant Esther qui rouvrit les yeux afin de fixer à nouveau son interlocuteur., le regard remplit de pourquoi.- T'enfuir était stupide, tu aurais put y laisser la vie, nous t'avons retrouvée dans un état déplorable.  
-Il fallait que je sache - elle laissa échapper un soupire douloureux alors qu'une larme perlait le long de sa joue. Bien qu'il fut quelque peu contrarié, il comprenait ce besoin de savoir qui la poussait. Vincent ferma les yeux un instant, se radossa à son siège et croisa les bras.  
-Je t'aiderai...mais ne refais plus cela, ne t'enfuis plus de la sortes. »  
Esther continuait de le fixer en silence. Que devait-elle faire ou répondre ? 

_« Tu peux lui faire confiance »_ fit une voix féminine dans son esprit, sortie de nulle part. Ca y était, elle devenait folle...  
« Je te le promet » murmura la jeune fille avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les limbes du sommeil.

« Alors ? » Tifa entra timidement, sa voix était murmurée comme si elle craignait de réveiller la malade. Elle se pencha sur cette dernière, rabattit une mèche brune derrière son oreille et sourit légèrement.  
« Elle semble plus disposée à ne plus nous fausser compagnie...  
-Ho ! Une bonne nouvelle, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit ...assez pour Cloud. - Il le savait pertinemment.  
-Nous n'avons que peu d'informations, mais elle dit n'avoir aucun rapport avec l'état de la planète.  
- Et tu penses qu'elle a raison. »  
Vincent se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête, puis, se remis à contempler la fille avec attention.  
Tifa se mordit la lèvre inférieure, songeuse. Cloud s'était calmé, tant bien que mal, mais elle ne réussissait pas à comprendre la raison de son soudain abcès de folie, mais il était probable qu'elle soit liée à tout cela... 

_« Esther ? Esther, réveilles-toi ! »  
Ses yeux ne répondaient que mal, embués, gênés par la lumière trop vive. Sur son visage, des gouttes fraîches ruisselaient sur sa peau trop chaude, quelqu'un la maintenait, mais elle pouvait sentir qu'elle touchait le sol. Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement étonnée de se retrouver à terre, et au dessus d'elle, le visage de Sephiroth se dessinait peu à peu.  
« Que ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé?-finit-elle par parut gêné de répondre.  
- Tu es devenue blême et est tombée... » Il mentait, ou bien omettait certains détails, une évidence pour elle qui l'avait côtoyé si souvent.  
Esther sourit faiblement, elle posa son front contre le torse de son compagnon, passa sa main dans son dos, agrippant son vêtement afin de se redresser un tant soit peu. Elle ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais cela pouvait aller.  
« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas inutilement. » Elle releva les yeux vers le lieux dans lequel ils se trouvaient, et partout où son regard se posait, il ne constatait que dévastation et mort... Tant de vies sacrifiées à un but qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais une chose était certaine, elle pouvait presque entendre leur plainte terrible. La pluie ne cessait pas, rendant le terrain boueux, difficile, un piège qui se révélait mortel, comme si la planète elle-même essayait d'arrêter leur progression.  
La jeune fille fit un mouvement pour se relever, l'imposant homme aux yeux de chat l'y aida.  
« Ne dit rien à propos de cela, s'il te plait... » Elle avait une raison de ne pas vouloir que l'on ébruite ses malaises, Hojo et ses expériences, et visiblement, Sephiroth sembla comprendre, il ne fit qu'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête rapide.  
Ces derniers temps, tout semblait aller plus vite, les évènements défilaient, et elle avait le sentiment terrible de n'être qu'une spectatrice que l'on laissait sur le bord de la route. A cette idée,sa main serra la prise sur le cuir qui constituait la tenue de son ancien mentor, celui-ci sembla remarquer le soudain trouble qui gagnait la petite fille, il posa une main sur son épaule, silencieux signe de soutient.  
Enfin, après plusieurs secondes d'un silence lourd, elle le rompit d'une voix quelque peu rauque :_

_« Sephiroth...j'ai peur... » et pour qu'Esther, tête brûlée devant l'éternel, fière comme un lion n'énonce cela, il fallait que cela soit vrai et décidément très marqué.  
Elle baissa son regard, fixant sa main.  
« … L'au... enfin... Genesis a changé, et... quelque chose ne va pas, il y a quelque chose qui déconne ici, partout, mon instinct me cri de fuir, de laisser tout tomber, mais... » Esther était connue pour avoir un instinct très prononcé, à la limite de l'animal. Ce petit don lui avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois, sentant à l'avance d'éventuelles embuscades.  
« ...j'ai l'impression de vous voir vous éloigner doucement... » finit-elle dans un murmure douloureux.  
Elle sentit la main du capitaine sur sa tête. _

Il lui semblait que l'air était plus doux, moins agressif, et son corps plus léger alors que dernièrement il n'avait été qu'un poids mort. Parfois, il se rendormait tranquillement, lui permettant une trêve délicieuse qu'elle accueillait avec un soulagement certain.  
Ses mais étaient détachées, la fenêtre entrouverte et elle était seule.  
Seule ?  
Esther fronça légèrement les sourcils et se leva dubitative. Des sons arrivaient à ses oreilles, mais elle avait du mal à déterminer l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et les sons quant à eux étaient diffus.  
Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle se laissa gagner par une bouffée d'enfance, une envie irrésistible de fouiller, découvrir cet endroit, aussi sauta-t-elle de son lit lestement (enfin,aussi lestement que possible), et entama une excursion dans les couloirs.  
« Tap tap tap tap tap » le bruit de ses pieds nus résonnait dans les couloirs du... un véhicule aérien visiblement, un modèle qu'elle connaissait pour avoir voyagé dans de pareils engin lorsqu'elle était Soldat.  
« Tap tap tap tap tap » Sur son visage de poupée, une expression candide, ses yeux rouges allaient d'un endroit à un autre, pétillants d'une curiosité nouvelle.  
« Tap tap tap tap » Le simple fait de se sentir mieux lui faisait oublier sa situation un court instant, une bouffée d'air dans sa vie si morose.

Trop obnubilée par sa soudaine euphorie, elle ne sentit pas venir le coup qui la propulsa contre une porte qui céda sous son poids. La jeune fille se retrouva ainsi à terre, sonnée, et lorsqu'elle roula pour se redresser, une main l'empoigna au cou, lui coupant ainsi toute possibilité de retraite, pour le moment.  
Esther avait les yeux exorbités par la surprise, elle ne distingua pas tout de suite le visage de la personne qui se trouvait désormais au dessus d'elle.  
« Je... je vais t'éliminer... je vais te faire disparaître... »  
Peu à peu, les traits s'affirmèrent, comme une claque la ramenant à une dure réalité , et l'étonnement passa.  
Esther fixa ses prunelles sanguine sur Cloud, graves, remplis de questions silencieuses, elle cherchait une réponse tout aussi muette.  
« Tu... c'est … c'est de ta faute. Tu le feras revenir, tu seras la cause de notre destruction ! »  
La jeune fille ne comprenait pas la raison de son baragouinage, il déraillait c'était certain.  
« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » finit-elle par murmurer doucement, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
Il serra sa prise, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux un court moment.  
« Tu es la raison de notre échec !- Esther rouvrit les yeux, elle n'était pas vraiment déterminée à mourir de la sortes, mais aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, elle n'arrivait pas à concentrer son esprit pour se défendre. Aucun de ses pouvoirs ne semblaient être revenus, ce qui était des plus gênants il fallait l'avouer.  
- Non » Elle ne parlait que peu depuis son réveil, mais une chose était certaine, elle ne se sentait en rien coupable de ce que subissait cette planète. La prise se resserra de nouveau, elle commençait à manquer d'air, elle essayait de lutter comme elle pouvait donnant des coups de poings tant bien que mal. Elle allait mourir...elle allait mourir ainsi, bêtement.  
Puis, le retentissement d'une arme à feu, deux mains attrapèrent les épaules de Cloud qui lâcha la prise, et une toux rauque qui secoua son corps.  
« Non mais ça ne va pas ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ? » La voix de Tifa tonna, alors qu'elle donnait une claque sonore à son ami d 'enfance encore maintenu par un Cid marmonnant.  
Esther quant à elle se remettait de sa mésaventure, Vincent se tenait derrière elle, et l'aidait à se tenir en position assise, plus aisée pour reprendre sa respiration. Une fois calmée, elle put observer à loisir le visage de l'homme en rouge qui l'avait accompagnée jusque là. Puis son regard se dirigea lentement vers la scène qui se déroulait face à eux : Cloud continuait de gesticuler, puis il se dégagea et partit en bougonnant. Tifa et Cid le suivirent du regard, circonspects.  
« Je ne le comprend plus » laissa échapper la douce brune d'une voix tremblotante.  
Il avait tout gâché, gâché son moment d'innocence retrouvée, et elle se sentait au bord des larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'on l'oblige à rester sérieuse sans cesses ? N'avait-elle pas le loisir d'avoir un peu d'insouciance comme les autres ? Elle n'avait pas eu d'enfance, obligée de grandir trop vite, et le peu de plaisirs qu'elle pouvait espérer avait été gâché par sa santé, la guerre, le malheur.  
Esther se lova contre son protecteur silencieux, un besoin de soutient, d'un contact un tant soit peu amical.  
A vrai dire, personne ne semblait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la peau bleue du cou fin de la jeune fille ne laissait pas vraiment de doutes sur les intentions du jeune homme blond.

_L'aiguille pénétra dans sa peau blanche, et un liquide vert fluorescent coula dans ses veines qui peu à peu se teintèrent elles aussi.  
Encore et toujours ces aiguilles qui sans cessent injectaient leur liqueurs étranges... que lui faisait-on ? Que cherchait-on ainsi ?  
« Pfff... ça n'arrêtera donc jamais?- Laissa-t-elle échapper dans un soupire d'ennui évident. A côté d'elle, les autres subissaient le même traitement, à peu de choses près.  
- Depuis la disparition de Genesis, ils prennent plus soin de nous on dirait.- la voix grave d'Angeal sonnait comme une sentence plus qu'un remontant.  
- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés ce qu'ils nous faisaient ? - On accueillit la question quelque peu naïve de la petite demoiselle avec un silence lourd. Sephiroth avait planté ses yeux de chat sur elle. - Je me sens comme un cobaye que l'on garde en cage- Il plissa les yeux, alors qu'Angeal se contenta de fermer les yeux un court instant. Tous semblaient gênés, tous ressentaient plus ou moins la même chose sans forcément l'exprimer, car depuis la désertion de l'un des leurs, il leur semblait que peu à peu, leurs libertés déjà réduites, fondaient comme neige au soleil.  
Esther le sentit à ce moment là, elle le sut au plus profond d'elle même : aucun d'entre eux ne survivrait, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait d'avenir.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur.  
« Esther, n'y penses pas. » la voix profonde de Sephiroth sonnait comme un ordre, elle se contenta de faire un léger non de la tê devinait toujours ce qu'elle pensait, c'était étrange. _

« Elle est sonnée - Esther releva la tête sursautant légèrement alors qu'elle sentit des mains l'agripper aux épaules.  
- Pfffff, pas passé loin la belette ! - la voix tonitruante de Cid dénotait de celle de Vincent.  
- Quand même, c'est la première fois qu'il agit aussi violemment... »- Tifa toujours inquiète, s'était penchée elle aussi sur Esther encore un peu sonnée par cette altercation inattendue. Cette dernière lui apparaissait comme vulnérable, enfantine même, avec son corps fragile, et ses grands yeux interrogateurs. Il lui était d'ailleurs si difficile de l'imaginer portant un uniforme noir, une arme tranchante, tuer aussi froidement que Sephiroth. Pourtant, elle le savait, la petite albinos devait être plus âgée qu'elle, avait vécut plus de choses qu'elle, entraînée dans l'unique but de servir docilement à la Shinra...  
La jeune femme brune se força à paraître le plus aimable possible et sourit, malgré son envie pressante de pleurer.  
« Ne vous en faites pas, sans doutes cette histoire est encore trop récente pour lui, il a tant souffert. »

Esther baissa les yeux.


	8. Buddah for Mary

Bonsoir et bonne année !  
Merci à tous pour vos petits mots d'encouragement ! Je vais essayer de répondre à toutes les questions cette fois-ci:D 

**Ysa : **Et bien Vincent euuuh, c'est Vincent, il est pas trop connu pour être super expansif.  
Et foui, Esther est joueuse, malheureusement, ça va un peu se retourner contre elle;)  
**Bakounette : **La suite ? Ba la voici;) 

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse sous ses yeux.  
Assise en face de l'immense baie vitrée de la pièce, Esther était absorbée par cette vision, et détaillait tout du regard, comme si elle découvrait le monde qui l'entourait. Il y avait une certaine candeur à ce comportement, ce qui confortait les opinions de Tifa.  
Cloud n'avait pas refait surface, mais elle espérait sincèrement qu'il finirait par se calmer et voir ce qu'elle elle voyait.  
Tifa détacha ses prunelles du dos d'Esther, et les darda sur Vincent. Ce dernier restait quelque peu en retrait, mais depuis l'incident avec Cloud, il était à parier qu'il ne la laisserait plus vagabonder de la sortes seule. Que pouvait-il bien penser ? Pourquoi prenait-il autant soin de cette fille ? Le côté fleur bleue de son cœur lui susurrait qu'ils 'agissait probablement d'amour, son pragmatisme quant à lui niait en bloc, affirmant que la chose était sans doutes plus compliquée que cela.  
Ce dernier remarqua l'insistance de son regard, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de la fixer à son tour. Tifa sourit doucement .  
Décidément, elle ne pourrait jamais aspirer à une vie calme et tranquille.

« Où allons-nous ? » la voix d'Esther rompit le silence gêné qui s'était instauré depuis quelques minutes. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, car quelque part, elle avait peur de la réponse.  
- Nous... nous retournons à Edge- Ce fut Tifa qui lui répondit, et cette fois-ci la jeune albinos se retourna, ses yeux rouges trop brillants pour être naturels semblaient refléter la contrariété de cette annonce.  
- Et pour quoi faire ? - Cassante, sa voix venait de casser la douce illusion dans laquelle elle avait maintenu la belle brune, lui rappelant ainsi que cette petite personne, aussi tranquille fut-elle d'apparence, avait été un soldat d'élite, et que probablement, elle n'avait pas usurpé sa place. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour désarmer l'optimisme de Tifa.  
- Nous devons réfléchir par où commencer » Finit-elle par dire dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.  
Esther, quant à elle, gardait le silence, puis subitement, leva les yeux au ciel. Ses agapes rougeoyantes se mirent très rapidement en mouvement comme si elles cherchaient quelque chose, enfin, elle se pencha vers la baie vitrée, y colla son front, observant la terre qui continuait à défiler à ses pieds.  
« Il est partit... » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un murmure que seul Vincent attrapa. Il se dirigea vers la demoiselle et se pencha vers elle en l'empoignant par les épaules.  
« Qui 'il' Esther ? - Elle posa son regard lui.  
- Celui qui a la même odeur que Sephiroth, il est partit, je ne sens plus la forme qui rit. - Ces paroles semblaient fort étranges, mais Tifa comprit bien vite que l'on parlait de Cloud et sans attendre la suite, se précipita vers ses appartements.  
- Tu sais ce qu'il a eu non ? -Esther baissa la tête, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais acquiesça.  
- Je... je pense que c'est ...moi... » Elle l'avait dit tout bas, mais semblait elle même ne se rendre compte de cela que depuis quelques secondes. Comme pouvait-il en être autrement ? De tous ceux qui avaient reçut des cellules de Genova, et exposés aux expériences d'Hojo, seul Zack avait résisté à cette vague de folie qui les avait tous fait sombrer peu à peu... Elle se sentait coupable, terriblement coupable de cette situation, comment vivre avec les morts de ses camarades sur la conscience ?  
Esther se recroquevilla essayant de disparaître tant bien que mal.  
Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Vincent ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire, ni penser. Il se contenta de la regarder, fixant sa nuque pâle sur laquelle on pouvait deviner des petites cicatrices dues aux expériences.  
Si elle déclenchait la folie des personnes ayant reçut des cellules de Genova, c'était bien là un réel problème auquel ils n'avaient aucune solution viable pour le moment.  
Malgré tout, il ne réussissait pas à vouloir sa mort.  
Elle sentit des bras l'enlacer, puis une chaleur la gagner, elle ne put retenir ses larmes qui coulaient doucement le long de ses joues.

_La nuit était tombée sur Midgard, et le bâtiment dans lequel ils logeaient était plongé dans un silence lourd. Seule, dans sa chambre, la petite demoiselle avait du mal à supporter la nuit, et la solitude pesait bien lourd sur ses épaules frêles. Depuis son retour du front, elle était restée enfermée là, avec pour seule compagnie des perfusions diverses et variées, et la fièvre, toujours la fièvre. _

_Esther se leva, arracha les aiguilles qui étaient plantées dans sa chair, et sortit. Elle entama une petite excursion dans les couloirs froids et sombres, une porte, deux portes, puis la troisième qu' elle poussa doucement. Elle passa sa tête claire et décoiffée par l'embrasure.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? » La voix grave et calme de l'homme la rassura un tant soit peu, mais elle n'osa pas entrer.  
- Je...j'ai besoin de te parler...s'il te plait ? » -Elle avait une petite voix emplie d'angoisse, ce qui lui donnait un air de petite fille. Sephiroth la considéra un court instant, posa le dossier qu'il était en train de consulter et lui fit signe d'entrer.  
La jeune fille sourit, et s'exécuta, puis, elle s'assit en face de lui, sur son lit, le fixant avec gravité.  
« Alors, parles.- Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésita un court instant.  
- Seph... ça ne t'inquiètes pas toi ? Je veux dire... Pourquoi sont-ils devenus fous subitement ? - Il garda le silence un court instant, se contentant de baisser les yeux sur son dossier et de soupirer.  
- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, petite soeur.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas, je ne sais pas quoi, mais ça va pas du tout, et... et... -Elle secoua sa tête devenue douloureusement lourde.- Genesis... Angeal... qui sera le prochain ? Zack ? Et si c'était toi ? -Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes- De... tu es l'une des seules personnes que je...tu es l'un de mes seuls amis... si tu venais à disparaître je serai seule, définitivement seule...que... »  
Esther commençait à paniquer, les récents évènements, bien qu'elle ne fut qu'une spectatrice muette, incapable d'agir pour empêcher le destin de les mener vers une issue tragique, elle ne savait que faire.  
Sephiroth semblait avoir compris ce trouble qui s'était emparé de sa jeune protégée. Malgré les années qui avaient changé son corps, elle restait vulnérable, fragile, elle n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans une organisation comme la leur, mais d'un autre côté, où irait-elle ?  
Le mentor se sentit soudainement inutile, impuissant face à cette détresse, il ne pouvait rien faire, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, on leur cachait tant de choses... et quelque part, elle lui cachait quelque chose, depuis plusieurs semaines, Esther avait changé.  
« Esther, ne t'inquiètes pas- Murmura-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle. - Nous resterons liés, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu ne seras jamais seule. »  
La jeune fille acquiesça doucement d'un mouvement de tête. Sephiroth ne promettait jamais rien, mais ces quelques mots suffirent à la rassurer quelque peu.  
Elle se coucha, posant sa tête contre sa jambe, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire petite, et malgré la gêne que ce petit geste provoqua chez lui, il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas. Elle avait besoin de retrouver ses marques, de se raccrocher à un souvenir plus doux que les autres, finalement, elle était restée cette petite fille perdue qu'il avait éduqué.  
Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. _

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de la sortes pour moi ? » La question était arrivée telle quelle, aussi inattendue et soudaine.  
La jeune fille se trouvait au dessus de lui, ses courts cheveux blancs retombant légèrement le long de ses joues alors qu'elle penchait sa petite tête curieuse sur le côté.  
« Que cherches-tu en faisant cela ? »  
Il s'était assoupis un court instant, et maintenant, il se retrouvait dans une position quelque peu gênante : Esther était à califourchon sur lui, ce qui n'était pas sans provoquer en lui un certain émois très normal lorsque l'on faisait partie de la gent masculine.  
Vincent garda le silence, car lui-même avait du mal à comprendre les raisons de son comportement particulièrement protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle.  
« Alors ? Que veux-tu ? »  
Il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de la demoiselle, leva une main qui vint se poser sur sa joue pâle, qu' il commença à caresser, détaillant avec attention le visage que lui présentait l'étrange Esther.  
« Peut être... car tu me rappelles quelqu'un... » finit-il par murmurer comme pour lui-même. Il venait à peine de s'en rendre compte, mais cette fille avait les traits d'Aerith, et d'une certaine manière, elle lui rappelait Lucrécia.  
« Sans doutes tu ne vois en moi que ce que tu souhaites » Esther avait du mal à comprendre les raisons de cet homme, et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter ses paroles, aussi, le laissait-elle la toucher, sans chercher à fuir.  
« Peut être » admit-il enfin laissant échapper un léger sourire. Elle n'avait pas tord, il aimait penser qu'elle puisse être un écho de Lucrécia, créature fragile et délicate qu'il puisse protéger. Il approcha son visage du sien, sentit le souffle léger émanant de ses narines, l'odeur étrange de sa peau, elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Vincent ! Je n'ai ...pas... ? » La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, brisant l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait alors dans la petite chambre. Vincent leva les yeux vers l'intrus et vit alors une Tifa rouge comme une tomate, figée sur le pas de la porte comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. Il était vrai qu'elle n'arrivait pas au meilleur moment, il était vrai que depuis a découverte d'Esther, Vincent avait passé le plus clair de son temps à son chevet... mais jamais, ho grand jamais elle n'avait imaginée pareille scène possible sous ses yeux, et déjà son esprit surchauffait en théories et conjectures divers et variées.  
Esther était, quant à elle, restée parfaitement calme, et tourna ses yeux écarlates étranges vers la jeune femme brune. Il n'y avait dans ce regard, aucune forme de gêne. Elle se leva lentement.  
« Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé, n'est-ce pas ? - la petite albinos venait de ramener sur terre la belle Tifa, qui reprit contenance tant bien que mal.  
- Non... pire... on...on a de la visite. » Son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude, peut être une pointe de colère et d'agacement. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver à Edge, aucune piste de Cloud ne s'était montrée à eux, et la visite surprise avait achevé son optimisme comme un matador un taureau.  
Vincent se leva, avec un calme toujours aussi olympien, et posa ses larges mains sur les épaules d'Esther, l'obligeant à s'assoir à son tour.  
« Restes ici, reposes toi. » dit-il en enroulant la jeune fille dans une couverture, puis il suivit Tifa, laissant seule à nouveau son étrange poupée.  
Cette dernière fulminait. Comment osait-on la laisser à l'écart de tout ? L'imaginer fragile de la sortes ? Elle détestait cela, et ce depuis toujours, aussi leva-t-elle , jeta avec humeur la couverture, et sortit aussi silencieusement qu'elle put.  
Peu à peu, des voix s'élevaient du rez de chaussée, il y avait visiblement des conversations très animées.

« Voyons, vous pouvez bien me dire ce que cela signifie tout de même ? » Assise sur une marche des escaliers, elle pouvait entrapercevoir les personnes présentes. La curiosité la poussait à s'approcher plus près.  
- Non ! On ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça ! D'ailleurs on ne sait pas pourquoi il est devenu fou subitement ! - la voix de Cid, toujours aussi tonitruante.  
- C'est étrange tout de même... tout comme les autres je dirais.  
- Ho! N'imagines pas pouvoir mettre la main sur lui ! je... nous le retrouverons avant toi ! » Un rire moqueur accueillit les propos courageux de Tifa.  
« Vraiment ? Je l'espère bien pour vous, d'ailleurs... comment se porte votre petit cobaye ? » Le regard bleu glacial du jeune homme se posa sur Esther, rieurs, amplis d'une certaine lueur malsaine. Il l'avait vue, il l'avait vue malgré sa discrétion et pire, ce regard ne lui était pas inconnu... Le cœur de la petite albinos commença à s'emballer, sa respiration devint plus difficile.  
L'homme en blanc s'approcha d'un pas assuré.  
« Si je m'attendais à te revoir, quelle surprise ! » Toujours ce ton moqueur, toujours ce sourire dégoutant.  
Esther sentait ses mains piquer, elle manquait d'air.  
« Ne... t'approche... » les mots ne voulaient plus sortir, ni même se former. Elle l'avait oublié, mais visiblement, pas lui. 

_A simple fear to wash you away_

_Cela faisait désormais plusieurs semaines qu'elle était tenue à l'écart du front, et malgré ses demandes incessantes, malgré sa détermination à continuer de participer aux événements, espérer agir, changer les choses, mais non.  
Sephiroth lui-même se refusait à intervenir en sa faveur, et elle se sentait abandonnée au qg, dans cette ville étouffante qu'était Midgard.  
Ses journées se résumaient à l'ennui, et s'entraîner devenait même ennuyeux.  
_

_La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était vaste, dépourvue de tout ornement, mis à part cette immense baie vitrée qui donnait un point de vue exceptionnel sur la ville. Tout ici était neutre, froid même, et elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer les lumières, afin de laisser celles de la ville illuminer son refuge. Et cet endroit devenait alors presque mystique.  
Esther se sentait presque coupée du monde, peut être un peu en paix , ici, elle pouvait cacher sa vulnérabilité, prier pour qu'on ne le découvre jamais, attendre le retour de ses deux uniques amis.  
Elle avait peur, savait que quelque chose clochait, mais elle refusait de le croire, préférant s'imaginer à la limite de la paranoïa.  
Malgré tout, depuis quelques mois, son état de santé semblait plus précaire que jamais, les séjours dans le laboratoires d'Hojo lui coûtaient de plus en plus, et le dernier test se révélait particulièrement douloureux. Son corps s'était couvert, suite à ses injections, de traces bleutées douloureuses, qui peu à peu s'étendaient le long de son corps, provoquant une peine et une raideur dans ses membre. Lutter pour cacher cela avait été un véritable défit , mais ce soir, elle se sentait épuisée._

Dans sa tête bourdonnait une voix étrange, la fraîcheur de la vitre ne réussissait plus à calmer cela, elle n'entendit même pas la porte se fermer derrière elle.  
Une main se posa sur sa nuque.  
« Te voilà bien seule, petit lapin blanc. » Cette voix, elle l'avait entendue quelques rares fois, mais le ton n'augurait rien de bon, ho ça non .  
Esther ne bougea pas, fronça les sourcils légèrement. La main continuait ses caresses lentes, douloureuses même, elle se crispa alors qu'elle sentait un corps se presser contre le sien, et la respiration de la personne se fit sentir dans sa nuque.  
« Non... à l'évidence » réussit-elle enfin à articuler. Un léger rire accueillit ces paroles.  
« Toujours aussi insolente, j'aime ça » La main libre de l'homme agrippa son poignet, et elle laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. Elle se sentit arrachée à son amie la vitre, son corps vira à 90° avant de rencontrer brutalement le sol. La petite albinos laissa échapper un léger cri, le choc lui coupa la respiration un court instant, un filet de sang perla le long de ses lèvres pâles.  
« Mais tu restes une poupée entre mes mains. »Peu à peu, ses yeux s'accoutumèrent aux ténèbres ambiantes, et elle put distinguer un visage qui désormais ne quitterait plus ses cauchemars : jeune, insolent, hautain.  
Esther ne put répliquer, la prise se raffermit sur son cou, il commençait peu à peu à la délester de ses vêtements.  
Son corps se crispa violemment alors qu'il franchissait la dernière résistance. Chacune de ses caresses la brûlait, et plus elle souffrait, plus il semblait prendre du plaisir... et ce fut long, long et douloureux.  
Il laissa à terre un corps meurtrie, et gardera en mémoire ce visage délicat marqué par la souffrance.  


Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sentit tout d'abord des bras l'entourer. Son visage était marqué par la douleur, par les larmes qui parcouraient encore son visage en de longues traînées claires, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était en sécurité. Un court instant, elle crut apercevoir Sephiroth la maintenant, mais peu à peu, sa vision se fit plus précise, c'était l'homme en noir, encore.

« Houla ! On ne s'énerve pas, Esther et moi sommes de vieux... amis » la façon dont il avait prononcé le mot 'ami' sonnait terriblement aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Elle se lova contre son protecteur, serrant dans sa main un pan de la cape.  
Il sentit le malaise de la petite demoiselle, baissa le regard vers elle.  
« Va-t-en - finit-il par articuler. Une main ferme, peu amicale se posa sur l'épaule du jeune président .  
- Ouais, t'entends le gringalet, tu te barres et dard dard, occupes toi de c'qui te concerne. - Cid allait toujours droit au but.  
- Bien, mais sachez que ce qui vous concerne me regarde aussi. Que Cloud continue à créer des troubles et nous lui tomberont dessus, avant vous. Et... nous nous reverrons- Dit-il à l'intention de la petite albinos qui se crispa d'autant plus. Rufus quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un malaise perceptible.

Quelle galère ! Plusieurs jours qu'il errait, qu'il vagabondait çà et là. Il cherchait sans relâches, appliqué, motivé, mais se sentait perdu... que cherchait-il ainsi ? Son corps semblait comme mue par une force invisible. Les premiers jours avaient été un calvaire : il avait vomit, subit des crampes douloureuses, seul, au fond d'une caverne, il avait eu l'impression que tout son être était déchiqueté par des milliers de créatures affamées.  
Jamais il n'avait ressentit pareille douleur, jamais ? Peut être à sa sortie du mako, mais ses souvenirs restaient vagues, flous.  
Son esprit bouillonnait, des images passaient, sans cesses, se fracassant contre son âme endolorie. Et une personne en particulier revenait : Esther. Il lui fallait cette fille, il le savait, elle détenait la clé de ce que cherchait la voix dans sa tête. Esther, Esther, Esther ressemblait à une obsession. Il la détruirait, la réduirait en morceaux, prendrait son âme, son essence, personne ne pourrait plus l'arrêter.  
Mais il fallait encore réussir à mettre la main dessus, et rien n'était plus compliqué. Maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau sous la coupe de Vincent, il le savait, la tâche serait ardue.  
Il avait essayé de revenir à Edge, mais il fut très vite repéré, pourquoi ? Les Turks le prirent en chasse l'obligeant à fuir le plus loin possible...  
Une solution pourtant devait exister...  
Tel un animal assoiffé de sang, il avait parcourut le continent, tuant à vue chaque personne qui osait croiser sa route, le sang le calmait, son odeur acre lui permettait de penser.  
Puis, une idée, un souvenir fit son chemin, Esther n'était pas seule de son espèce , et il savait où la trouver, bien plus vulnérable que sa poupée de cire.  
Il reprit le chemin de Nibelheim._  
_


	9. L'homme est-il un monstre()

Bonsoir à tous !  
ON avance gentiment mais sûrement et la fin s'approche à grands pas o/  
Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutient;)  
**Bakanounette : **Bien entendu ! J'ai toujours une aspirine sur moi tiens **SPCHIIIICHT !**

Kangoo au cocolat :

Esther a une apparence assez ambivalente. Et voici un petit croquis vite fait de la miss en bonus:3  
.

**Chapitre 9 :  
L'homme est-il un Monstre ou le Monstre un homme ?  
**

« Je suis inquiète » murmura la jeune femme brune en posant son regard doux vers l'escalier menant à l'étage.  
« Tu ne devrais pas, aller. » Dans la cuisine, Cid fumait sa cigarette en buvant un café serré. « Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à donner des nouvelles »  
Cela faisait plusieurs jours que leur groupe s'était séparé, l'un d'eux avait décidé de parcourir les plaines de Kalm et ses environs, espérant trouver une quelconque trace de Cloud.  
Trop affectée par ce soudain départ, ils avaient décidé de ramener Tifa à Edge afin qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits. Quant à Esther, pour le moment, son cas restait étrangement instable, courir la campagne n'était pas une option que Vincent acceptait.

« Quand même, renchérit la demoiselle, Esther refuse de manger depuis la visite de Rufus, elle... s'est renfermée on dirait bien, je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux... - Cid posa sa tasse.  
- Il vaut mieux laisser ça là où c'est, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir leurs rapports moi. » Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, il avait raison, et elle devait se soucier de Cloud avant tout. Pourquoi le destin se montrait-il aussi capricieux ? Ils avaient effleuré du doigt une vie de paix, et voilà que tout recommençait... Elle aurait voulut l'avoir pour elle, pour toujours, fonder cette famille qu'il leur manquait tant, un rêve.  
Pouvait-elle encore se raccrochée à cela ? Elle devait essayer, essayer jusqu'au bout.

Esther était restée prostrée dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre, incapable de bouger, de se lever. Son esprit semblait figé dans une sorte de terreur incontrôlable, sans doutes perdue dans un souvenir trop douloureux.  
Vincent n'avait rien dit, ne sachant pas vraiment par quel bout commencer. Il était resté là, à observer la jeune fille, espérant pouvoir découvrir de lui-même ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa petite tête. Mais elle était restée silencieuse, et il le savait, il devrait prendre les devants, ou bien accepter l'idée de la voir partir à petit feu.  
Il se leva, s'assit sur le lit et se pencha vers elle.  
« Esther... »  
Aucun mot.  
Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'obligea à se tourner lui, elle se laissa faire docilement, mais il constata avec horreur l'expression douloureuse de son visage, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux rouges.  
« … tu dois manger, un peu... » murmura-t-il le plus doucement qu'il le pouvait. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans le vif du sujet de but en blanc, préférant apprivoiser cette étrange jeune fille, la rassurer.  
Elle ressemblait à un petit animal traqué, piégé. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser doucement sa joue pâle.  
« que s'est-il passé ? »  
Esther hoqueta doucement, de grosses larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux carmins.  
« Me...me verrais-tu de la même façon si tu le savais ? » IL fronça les sourcils, ces quelques mots sonnaient comme une sentence, et son regard, l'expression de ses yeux, ses réactions, il commençait peu à peu à comprendre. Vincent l'agrippa par les épaules et la pris dans ses bras, il sentit le petit corps se crisper, puis se détendre alors que les larmes coulaient en des flots qu'elle ne contrôlait plus.  
Esther se sentait plus fragile que jamais, telle une brindille ballottée par les flots. Elle ne pouvait se sauver, elle ne pouvait rentrer chez elle, tout ce qu'elle avait le droit de vivre : douleur et tristesse.  
Malgré tout, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle réaction de la part de ses geôliers, et sentir un peu de chaleur l'entourer, cela faisait si longtemps, une éternité. Et cette sensation qui la gagnait peu à peu la rassurait, et calmait un tant soit peu ses angoisses, et ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu, pour la laisser finalement sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil.  
Vincent contemplait la silhouette blanche inanimée qu'il tenait là, elle avait l'air plus paisible, certes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir quelques inquiétudes concernant son cas. Elle ne pourrait probablement jamais s'intégrer à la société, vivre une vie normale , et en cela, elle lui ressemblait, mais elle semblait bien plus vulnérable que lui...  
Et en attendant, il n'osait bouger de peur de la réveiller, il resta donc là, avec la terrible sensation d'avoir un chat dans les bras. Il fronça les sourcils, constatant que sa peau se couvrait peu à peu de veinules bleues vives.

Nibelheim.  
Il abhorrait cette ville du plus profond de son cœur, mais à chaque fois quelque chose le ramenait ici, inlassablement.  
Il luttait. Il luttait contre lui-même, d'un côté, il voulait retourner à Edge, reprendre une vie plus calme, revoir le sourire de Tifa, mais cette voix lui susurrait sans cesses de continuer, et peu à peu, il sentait sa raison défaillir, se retrouver avalée par les paroles, les rires, tout ce brouha.  
Ses pas le menèrent directement vers la montagne, sans le moindre regard pour les maisons l'environnant.  
« Elle... elle ne réussira pas non... non... elle veut nous détruire, elle veut m'avoir... mais elle ne m'aura pas, non... » Il marmonnait toujours ces paroles, sans cesses, une litanie entêtante, à la limite de la folie.  
« Ho...je l'ai vue venir... je le savais en la voyant...c'est de sa faute... uniquement de sa faute... ho mais j'arrangerai ça... »  
Il le savait, mais personne ne voulait le croire, pourquoi ? Peut être car lui avait une vision plus intuitive des choses, mais peu importait, il leur montrerait, il leur montrerait.  
Il marchait tel un robot, pas mécaniques, respiration saccadée, son attention portée sur son but. Toute créature ayant le malheur de croiser sa route était irrémédiablement découpé en divers morceaux.  
« Ho, les monstres c'est elle, j'en suis certain... »  
Il arriva finalement après plusieurs heures de marche sur un chemin escarpé, et se frayer un chemin dans les entrailles du générateur mako lui parut presque naturel, normal.  
Il soupira de soulagement alors qu'il pénétrait dans la dernière salle remplie de cuves diverses et variées.  
« Laquelle ? Laquelle ? »  
Tout en haut, on pouvait encore lire le mot « Jenova » au dessus de la porte entrouverte, et par terre des traces de sang vieillit, séchés, reliques d'une bataille qui eut lieu ici.  
« Laquelle ? Laquelle ? »  
Il détailla du regard toutes les cuves, toutes semblaient intactes, mais une seule l'intéressait une seule.  
« Laquelle bon sang... »  
Il commença à parcourir les allées, vérifier un à un les conteneurs, il s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux et sur son visage s'étira lentement sur son visage.  
« Te voilà ! »  
Un bruit rauque, métallique se fit entendre, résonnant dans la pièce de façon sombre, puis, un liquide vert coula le long de la plate forme en acier, accompagnant un corps désarticulé dans ses flots. Ce dernier vint s'échouer aux pieds de Cloud qui se pencha au dessus avec un sourire satisfait.  
« Te voilà ! »  
Elle devait être belle, très belle avec ses longs cheveux lisses, et son visage de poupée, et même les traces étranges écailleuses qui parcourait son corps ne réussissait pas à l'altérer.  
Cloud caressa la peau visqueuse de la jeune fille, sans aucune forme de délicatesse.  
« Hahaha ! Te voilà ! »  
Oui, elle ressemblait à Esther, une version plus adulte de cette dernière, qui semblait avoir gardé ses traits d'enfant. Cette peau devait être douce.  
« Tu vas bientôt être libre ! »  
Sa main s'arrêta. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent de surprise alors qu'il retirait les cheveux blancs de devant ce visage immaculé : un souvenir refit surface, passant outre la voix atroce qui vrillait son cerveau, et ce souvenir douloureux, plus fort que les autres le figea.  
« A... Aerith ? »  
Cette fille ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Aerith, était-ce possible ? Il avait lui-même déposé son corps dans le lac de la cité des anciens, alors comment était-ce possible ?  
Une idée folle fit son chemin : peut être que, comme Esther il pourrait la faire revenir ? Même si elle n'était pas Aerith, elle serait à lui.  
Ses mains caressaient avec plus d'insistance la dépouille sans vie de la jeune fille, comme prisonnier d'un désir trop longtemps refoulé.  
'Suffit' La voix décharnée le tira de son délire, il propulsa violemment sa tête en arrière, comme si on venait de tirer les rênes violemment.  
Son crâne devenait peu à peu pesant, il entendait des acouphènes, des voix, il avait chaud et mal, et son unique désir à ce moment là était de faire tout ceci disparaître, retrouver le silence.  
« HAAAA ! De sa faute ! »  
Son corps remuait comme celui d'une anguille, parcourut par des spasmes douloureux alors qu'il luttait désespérément. Combien de temps dura cette scène pathétique ? Lui-même n'était plus capable de le dire, il se sentait hors du temps.  
'Au travail '  
« Au travail... au travail... »  
Cloud se releva péniblement, cherchant fébrilement de la main le contact glacé du corps de le demoiselle, il se releva, par ac-coups, la pris dans ses bras sans ménagements, et entama un pénible chemin du retour qui se révèlerait douloureux.

_Elle avait un peu changé. Sa façon de bouger semblait redevenue quelque peu sauvage, son regard restait bas, et on ne l'entendait plus vraiment. Inquiétant.  
C'était comme si elle avait perdu une partie d'innocence, et elle lui semblait plus terne qu'avant son départ. Certes, Esther était de nature fragile, elle avait toujours souffert de son état de santé précaire, et les expériences que l'on effectuait sur elle n'avaient de cesses de faire empirer son état.  
Sephiroth s'en souciait oui, pour une raison que lui-même ne pouvait énoncer, mais il n'avait d'autre alternative que de la regarder sans pouvoir agir. Que pouvait-il bien y faire ? L'enfermer dans un lieu loin de la Shinra et espérer qu'un jour on l'oublie ?  
Son regard perçant se posa de nouveau sur son ancienne élève, qui assise sur l'un des bancs lui tournait le dos. A cet instant, alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était en train de détailler le dos dévêtu de sa collègue il se rendit compte que la Shinra avait de drôles de manières parfois : pourquoi fallait-il que les douches soient communes ?  
Le problème à vrai dire ne s'était jamais réellement posé, Esther était l'unique membre féminin de leur corps militaire, et elle se pliait tant bien que mal à cela. Ses cheveux blancs mouillées gouttaient sur sa peau fine, elle devait être sortie de la douche, mais semblait absorbée par ses pensées.  
Il posa une main sur son épaule, pour constater qu'elle était gelée, sans doutes était-elle ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes.  
« Tu vas prendre froid... »  
Elle sursauta légèrement, et tourna ses yeux rubis vers lui, étonnée , presque apeurée:  
« Ho ! C'est toi. » Elle s'était crispée, puis, peu à peu commença de nouveau à se détendre, alors qu'elle essayait d'esquisser un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. « Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. »  
Elle garda son regard sang dardé sur lui, alors qu'un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, à peine troublé par le clapotement d'un robinet mal fermé. Un instant étrange, durant lequel ils se fixèrent sans échanger le moindre mot, elle avait toujours ce visage qui se voulait inexpressif, mais son regard cachait une forme de désespoir qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.  
« Que veux tu, Sephiroth ? » sa voix claire résonnait contre les murs de la grande salle de bain, elle se leva lentement, car elle n'aimait guère se retrouver plus bas que son interlocuteur.  
« Que tu te couvres Esther.. » Finit-il par dire en prenant une serviette qui se trouvait là. « Tu vas finir par mourir de tes bêtises » Il l'enroula dans le grand drap de bain en soupirant.  
« Peut être... peut être serait-ce mieux non ? - Elle se laissa faire, la tête basse, il s'arrêta de frotter la tête de la jeune fille, étonné par sa réflexion.  
- Ne dis pas cela...- Elle releva ses yeux graves vers lui.  
- Peut être serait-il mieux pour tous que nous disparaissions ? Nous...ne sommes plus vraiment humains après tout, ils ne nous considèrent pas comme tel alors... »  
Sephiroth ne se départit pas de son calme habituel, mais en son sort intérieur, les paroles d'Esther sonnaient comme un glas, le glas de son aveuglement sans doutes, car elle avait raison sur un point : ils n'étaient pas considérés comme des êtres humains à part entière, on les entraînait, les étudiait, les piquait, les réétudiait, attendait des résultats, finalement, même les chocobos de courses étaient à lotis à meilleure enseigne.  
Il ne put rien dire qui puisse la rassurer, ou bien infirmer le contraire de ce qu'elle avançait, rien ne lui venait en tête, rien.  
Esther posa sa tête contre son torse. _

« Je penses que toi seule peut deviner où il se trouve » La voix d'Esther, grave et calme tira la jeune femme de sa rêverie. Elle se retourna, gênée de s'être faite surprendre en pleine rêverie alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle. Elle pensait à Cloud, toujours Cloud, espérant en son fort intérieur qu'il reviendrait à la raison, rentrerait à la maison et peut être.  
« Hé ho, tu m'écoutes... » Encore Esther. Elle se tenait toujours au même endroit, à l'embrasure de la porte , et la fixait de ses yeux étrangement dérangeants.  
« Ho...excuses moi, oui, enfin, tu disais ? - Tifa coupa l'eau et se retourna rouge comme une pivoine, ce qui fit pencher la tête de son interlocutrice sur le côté de curiosité.  
- Pourquoi tu es rouge ? - La jeune brune laissa échapper un léger rire de gêne.  
- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, tu disais ? - Elle essayait de détourner Esther de sa question trop perturbante. Cette dernière soupira.  
- Je penses que tu saurais deviner où il est allé. - Tifa ouvrit grand ses yeux bruns, mais cette nouvelle affirmation n'enleva en rien la rougeur de ses joues. - Je penses que tu peux me dire où il est allé... » Cette albinos était vraiment pas banale, et semblait quelque peu faire preuve d'un certain sens de l'observation, à moins que cela soit son instinct ?  
« Mais, enfin, comment pourrai-je?- Elle regarda de nouveau la fille au teint de nacre, se mordit la lèvre inférieure face à la détermination sourde dont elle semblait faire preuve et repris. - Je vais réfléchir à cela mais... tu ne vas pas le poursuivre non ? tu...  
- Si. J'ai été la cause de cela, j'y mettrai fin. - Son ton ne souffrait d'aucune forme d'hésitation.  
- Vincent ne sera pas d'accord... » Touché . Esther ouvrit ses yeux un peu plus grand, et se mit visiblement à réfléchir, ce qui sembla rassurer Tifa. Comment expliquerait-elle à ses camarades que leur petite invitée était de nouveau partie, et surtout, qu'elle était la source de l'information ?  
« Tu veux revoir cet homme ? - Touché. Tifa eut un mouvement de recul, puis, baissa la tête et acquiesça timidement.  
- Plus que tout – confia-t-elle les joues légèrement empourprées.  
- Si je ne fais rien, il finira comme les autres... - Son visage prit un voile de tristesse profonde. - Comme tous les autres...et toi... tu le perdras comme j'ai perdu les miens. - Tifa sentit son cœur se serrer subitement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir à la situation de cette étrange fille sortie de nulle part.  
-Mais...maintenant tu nous as- Elle tentait de rassurer Esther, mais cette dernière fit un geste de négation de la tête.  
- Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, tes compagnons jamais ne me feront confiance ?  
- Mais Vincent ? » Esther ne dit rien, mais ferma les yeux et tourna le dos à la belle brune.  
« Réfléchis, et tu me donneras le premier nom qui te viendras à l'esprit. » Elle sortit de son pas lent, encore engourdis pas sa dernière fièvre.  
« Attends ! Esther ! - Cette dernière s'arrêta. - Nous irons toutes les deux, d'accord ? » La jeune albinos acquiesça et retourna jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant seule une Tifa satisfaite de sa réaction. Elle avait un plan, certes pas encore particulièrement bien réfléchit et structuré, mais au moins elle pourrait éviter qu'Esther ne meure bêtement, et les ramener tous les trois vivants, victorieux.  
Elle serait l'héroïne de cette histoire.


	10. Comptine

Bonsoir à tous !  
Et voilà, une suite un peu étrange, plutôt courte, mais je ne voulais pas tout mettre dans le même chapitre ^o^  
Je remercie encore Chocokangoo et les autres pour leur soutient, en espérant que cela continue à vous plaire o/ 

**Chapitre 10 :  
Comptine. **

Le paysage défilait, encore et encore, c'était comme un éternel recommencement, elle se sentait happée par ce tourbillon, sans aucun moyen de se défaire de ses liens. Aucun moyen ?  
Son regard grenat se posa sur la jeune femme brune qui conduisait à côté d'elle, visiblement concentrée sur la route. Certes, leur décision avait été précipité, mais quelque chose lui hurlait qu'elle seule pourrait faire revenir Cloud à la raison, sans doutes l'unique lien qu'il restait entre le jeune homme et sa raison visiblement perdue. Quant à son propre rôle, elle n'était pas encore certaine de quelle démarche suivre, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devrait y mettre fin d'elle-même. L'issue lui semblait étrangement funeste. Et c'était cette impression étrange qui l'avait poussée à ne pas demander de l'aide à Vincent, ce dernier aurait empêché cela, et aurait peut être eu à souffrir, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait, ce n'était pas le genre de remerciement qu'elle espérait lui donner.

« Alors, où allons nous ? » La voix d'Esther coupa le silence qui s'était instauré depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Tifa lui jeta une oeillade en souriant, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure :

« Je ne suis pas certaine, enfin, je ….  
- C'est le lieux qui te vient à l'esprit non ?  
-Oui, là où tout à commencé, mais es-tu certaine que ?... » Esther fronça légèrement les sourcils, Nibelheim... mais c'était évident, Nibelheim avait été la ville qui avait vue toute cette histoire commencer, tous ces troubles, depuis que cette Jenova avait été réveillée... Elle-même avait une partie de son histoire liée à ce lieu, et elle se sentit stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.  
« Certaine, tu es un génie Tifa... » Cette dernière me sourit, alors que je détournais de nouveau mes yeux d'elle. C'était gênant toute cette amitié, surtout avec une femme... je n'étais guère accoutumée à les côtoyer et ce depuis mon plus jeune âge. 

_« HAAAAAAAAA ! » le cri retentit dans les couloirs du qg principal du soldat de Midgard, un cri féminin, une voix enfantine encore qui ne tarda pas à ameuter certaines personnes par là.  
« Esther mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Sephiroth avait gardé un calme olympien, comme à son habitude, mais son regard trahissait quelques questionnements plutôt compréhensibles face à ce déploiement de vocalises de sa petite protégée. Cette dernière sortit la tête, sur laquelle un visage paniqué se dépeignait.  
« Je coirs... je crois que je vais mourir Seph... - Il ferma les yeux un instant, réfléchissant à ses paroles avec une attention toute particulière, puis, face à ce spectacle grotesque que lui offrait la panique de la jeune fille, laissa échapper un soupire.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises...  
- Je te jure ! Je vais me vider de mon sang et mourir- fit-elle avec une voix dramatique.  
- Comment cela tu saignes ? - le cerveau du soldat commença à bouillonner à 100 à l'heure.  
- MAIS OUI PUISQUE JE TE LE DIS , JE SAIGNE !- si quelqu'un dans le bâtiment n'avait pas encore compris cela, maintenant, c'était fait. Esther retira la serviette qu'elle avait mise autour de sa taille et qui cachait son pantalon anciennement blanc, désormais rouge. - LA TU VOIS ! »  
Il y eut un grand blanc, durant lequel la jeune fille passa par toutes les expressions possibles et inimaginables, elle se voyait déjà mourir, dans d'atroces souffrances, y compris celle de son petit ventre douloureux depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Elle s'enroula de nouveau dans sa serviette, et ainsi fagotée, se recroquevilla à terre :_

_« JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR ! Ça fait mal merde ! »  
Sephiroth se passa une main sur le visage , il n'avait jamais, ho grand jamais été préparé à devoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde devoir expliquer ce genre de chose à une gamine... Il regarda à gauche, vit deux soldats partir en fou rire, puis à droite : un bleu qui faisait semblant de passer, juste pour passer... pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'y ait aucune autre femme chez le soldat ?  
Et pendant ce temps-là, Esther continuait de se rouler à terre avec un air dramatico-comique.  
Le général pris son portable, alors que la petiote s'agrippait à son pied en chouignant « je vais mourir ! Buhuhuuuuu ! ».  
« C'est moi... envoyez moi une Turk... oui une... peu.. peu importe... mais... on s'en fiche, une turk, une secrétaire, une femme de ménage, PEU IMPORTE ! Tant que c'est féminin ! » Il raccrocha et regarda enfin à terre le spectacle pitoyable que lui offrait l'enfant aux yeux rouges. IL était peu ordinaire qu'elle se laisse aller à pareille chose, et il soupira de nouveau en la voyant lui jeter un regard digne d'un cocker malheureux.  
« Décidément, si je ne les avais pas déjà gris, tu me les rendrais blanc en un rien de temps... »_**  
**

Parties.  
Vincent regardait la lettre laissée par Tifa, quelque peu déstabilisé. Elles étaient parties ainsi, pour on ne sait quelle destination, et cela le mettait en colère d'avoir été mis à l'écart ainsi. Pourquoi ? Il avait pris Esther sous son aile, et cette dernière s'échinait à essayer de s'envoler...Devrait-il encore voir une perte alors qu'il essayait de préserver ces vies envers et contre tout ?  
Sur un certain point, elle n'avait pas tord, il s'était décarcassé à voir en elle une sorte de Lucrézia, une autre personne à protéger. Certes Esther était fragile, mais il oubliait bien facilement que cette dernière avait été entraînée toute sa vie et présentait des qualité au combat, et cet esprit que partagent tout guerrier digne de ce nom : avancer, continuer, faire face à la mort inexorable qui se présentait.  
Il soupira, pris son portable … il n'était pas vraiment décidé à laisser les choses aller de cette manière là.

_Cette sensation étrange les pris subitement. Genesis disait que cela ressemblait à une sorte de poison qui s'insinue dans les veines, jusqu'à marquer chair et âme au plus profond. Au début, ils avaient tous mis cela sur le compte de sa perpétuelle mélancolie, et Esther adorait le taquiner sur ce point-là relançant ainsi leur petite guéguerre bien innocente. Depuis son arrivée parmi eux, il s'était instauré une sorte d'ambiance plus légère, et les facéties de la jeune femme, couplées au caractère entier et quelque peu gamin de Zack ne manquait pas d'égayer leurs vies, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, le courant ne passait pas vraiment entre elle et Génésis... tout du moins, ils devaient s'apprécier en se chamaillant et en se battant constamment, ce qui n'était pas sans causer quelques soucis de logistique. Mais cela restait néanmoins bon enfant.  
Sephiroth s'efforçait de garder un œil sur sa disciple, sachant pertinemment que cette dernière, malgré son corps grandit, sa joyeuse mine, était d'une fragilité parfois déconcertante... mais il y avait autre chose.  
Puis, les choses avaient changé, Esther paraissait de jour en jour plus perturbée, ses yeux ne reflétaient plus cette innocence, juste une peur sourde qu'elle ne réussissait plus à contrôler.  
Il avait essayé de la rassurer comme il le pouvait, jour après jour, les joyeuses heures passées ensembles, entre amis s'envolèrent.  
« C'est de ma faute.. » avait-elle murmuré entre deux sanglots. « Il est partit par ma faute... »  
Que dire ? Esther s'en voulait d'avoir eu des paroles aussi dures à l'encontre de Genesis... elle ne le haïssait pourtant pas, alors pourquoi à ce moment-là sentait-elle une colère lui déchirer les entrailles ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit des mots qu'elle savait blessants ?  
Ce dernier était partit, créant par la même occasion le début d'une guerre profonde qui marqua la planète, et sa santé déclina peu à peu. Au début, personne n'avait fait le lien, personne même pas lui... pourtant, ils étaient évidents, mais absorbé par ses propres démons,par son devoir, il n'avait fait qu'être un soutient silencieux.  
Puis, ce fut le tour d'Angeal de sombrer à son tour, et disparaître.  
Ses voix devenaient de plus en plus présentes, le regard d'Esther reflétait encore et encore cette souffrance qui refaisait surface peu à peu. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas partagé cela avec elle ? Peut être parce qu'il imagina d'abord être le seul, l'unique que l'on appelait, mais elle les entendait, elle les entendait malgré tout. Ces murmures étranges, et son sang lui donnait le sentiment de bouillir, son corps tout entier s'engourdissait pour se réveiller de nouveau.  
Comment décrire les sensations que son contact procurait ? Une sorte de réconfort, de sérénité, les voix se taisaient, un court instant. La Shinra avait fait l'erreur d'éloigner ce sanctuaire vivant qu'elle se révélait être.  
C'était elle qui avait raison, ils se perdaient peu à peu...  
_Quelque chose le tira de son sommeil éternel.

« Avec ça, avec ça j'éliminerai cette menace ! Et avec ça ! Avec ça... » Il délirait toujours autant.  
Il avait eu quelques instant de lucidité, durant lesquels il s'était réveillé dans les ténèbres, des ténèbres moites et étranges, il avait appelé Tifa, espérant que cette dernière n'entre avec son sourire lumineux et chasse enfin ce cauchemar. Puis, il sombrait de nouveau dans un tourbillon de folie. La voix continuait à susurrer inlassablement, remplissant tout son crâne de ses injonctions, de ses ordres, de ses grincements, de ses doutes... Sa tête semblait exploser face à tant de pression, et il se sentait de nouveau partir au fils des litanies, des divagations. Il le savait pourtant que ce qu'il effectuait n'était pas bon, il savait pertinemment ce que cela voudrait dire : elle n'était pas encore morte, et elle souhaitait revenir.  
Il avait été bien candide, fou de penser qu'elle serait si facilement vaincue, tant que des cellules subsistaient, elle garderait un pied bien présent sur la planète.  
Il aurait dû mourir, au même titre que les autres...  
Ses gestes se firent mécaniques, et peu à peu, tout commença à prendre forme.  
Sur la table de travail, le corps malmené d'une jeune fille d'une 15aine d'années, un visage si semblable à celui d'Esther, des cheveux longs et lisses d'une teinte argent, un peau blafarde. Elle n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'il l'avait sortie de son sarcophage, son corps même ne battait plus, mais c'était un réceptacle parfaitement convenable, faute de mieux, il faudrait faire avec. 

_Celle-ci montrera moins de résistance..._

Il recommença son travail, malgré son corps meurtri par la fatigue qui se faisait de nouveau sentir. Les cellules de Jenova implantées dans son corps s'étaient réveillées plus déterminées que jamais à reprendre le dessus. Pourquoi un tel acharnement à tout détruire ?

_Vite... plus vite..._

Ses mains se mouvaient comme si elles savaient ce qu'elles devaient faire, puis, un halo lumineux l'engloba, l'aveuglant par la même occasion.

_J'ai réussis !_

Une silhouette féminine se dessina peu à peu alors que la lumière s'estompait, ses longs cheveux clairs recouvrant les parties intimes de sa personne, et un sourire étrange s'étira sur ses lèvres. Mais elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à la jeune fille d'origine.  
Elle jubilait, elle jubilait car elle retrouvait ses sens, ses mouvements, elle avait déjà essayé de prendre possession d'un corps, mais jusqu'à présent, aucun ne semblait l'accepter. Enfin elle avait trouvé un réceptacle convenable, enfin ! Et finalement, son pantin cassé lui avait servit.  
Jenova se pencha vers ce dernier qui semblait reprendre un court instant ses esprit, se maudissant pour sa faiblesse, et d'une main glaciale, caressa sa joue.

_C'est bien, mon fils..._

Il sentit la chair de poule l'envahir avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un sorte de folie palpable, il se sentait au bord du gouffre et pourrait-il seulement revenir s'il tombait ? Il le savait, la chose serait difficile, impossible même.

« CLOUD ! »  
Une voix le fit revenir, une voix connue, reconnue, et si réconfortante. Mais l'avait-il simplement rêvée ?  
« Cloud ! Accroche toi ! » Des bras l'enlacèrent, une chevelure brune retomba le long de ses joues, comme un voile, une barrière le protégeant de cette créature.  
« Ti... Tifa ?...- il réussit à prononcer son nom, comme une prière qu'il récitait enfin. Sa voix était enraillée, cassée.  
- Oui... oui... c'est moi... ne... ne t'en fais pas ! »

_Parce que tu t'imagines pouvoir me le retirer aussi facilement ?_

Elle tendit une main, et des filaments étranges d'une couleur indéterminée fusèrent d'elle arrivant à vive allure sur Cloud. Tifa ouvrit grands les yeux, puis, en prévision du choc les ferma, serrant fort contre elle son ami de toujours. Mais rien... rien n'arriva.

_Sale petite..._

La belle brune leva la tête, et vit le dos d'Esther. Cette dernière bien droite, campée sur sa position avait repoussé les fils d'un geste de la main qui lui avait valut une blessure sanguinolente.  
C'était étrange de la voir ainsi. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle avait donné l'image d'une personne fragile, dont le corps la portait à peine, maladive et sensible, et aujourd'hui, devant ses yeux ébahis, elle faisait montre d'une puissance qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.  
« Tu as oublié... Tifa... Esther... Esther a été Soldat de première classe... » La voix de Cloud la ramena sur terre. Oui, il avait raison, mais pourrait-elle seulement faire face à cette chose seule ? Combien de temps son corps fragile tiendrait-il avant de lâcher définitivement ?  
Esther fit un geste de sa main blessée. Le sang qui avait coulé de sa blessure remonta étrangement avant de former dans sa main une sorte de lame fine.

_Je te reconnais... tu es la fille de l'autre fois..._

La fille de l'autre fois ? De quoi voulait-elle parler ? Esther et Jenova s'étaient déjà rencontrées ?  
Cette dernière pencha la tête sur le côté.  
« Il m'a sauvée... »  
Jenova eu un rictus mauvais.  
« Tifa... mettez vous à couvert... s'il vous plait... »  
Cette dernière leva des yeux amplis d'horreur à la demoiselle aux yeux de sang, qui lui adressa un sourire. Un sourire confiant, doux même, elle n'avait jamais vu cela chez elle auparavant.  
« Faites moi confiance, pour une fois. » Malgré la douceur du ton, celui-ci ne souffrait d'aucune forme de contestation, et Tifa ne put que s'exécuter non sans lancer un : « Sois prudente ! »

_Charmant tableau..._  
La voix moqueuse de Jenova , encore. Esther en profita pour se jeter sur elle, lame en avant, cette dernière para un coup, puis deux, mais la jeune femme aux yeux rouges ne semblait pas prête à s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Elle se baissa, fit un croc en jambe que la créature eu du mal à esquiver, et bientôt elle se retrouva à terre, maudissant ce corps peu souple, enraillé qu'elle avait écopé. Ho oui, celui de la petite soldat aurait été plus approprié, de plus, elle semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de pouvoirs.  
Les choses n'étaient pas gagnées pour autant, et Esther le savait. Depuis plusieurs semaines, ses pouvoirs faisaient la girouette, arrivant, repartant au gré de leur bon vouloir pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas combien de temps sa lame et son contrôle de son sang resterait, aussi, elle ne rata pas l'occasion de se jeter sur Jenova encore à terre, et de planter sa lame dans son bras.  
Une explosion retentit, Tifa protégea de son corps menu Cloud qui s'agrippait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_Elle se sentait bercée, entourée de bras chaud et rassurant. Une douce odeur de vanille arriva jusqu'à son nez, et elle pouvait sentir les cheveux fins et soyeux qu'elle entortillait sur son index. Une voix mélodieuse lui chantonnait une petite berceuse ancienne, du passé. Un conte d'une jeune princesse que l'on prenait pour une sorcière, car elle transformait malgré elle ses prétendants en pierre. Triste et malheureuse, elle se sentait condamnée à rester pour toujours seule, mais arriva ce chevalier...  
Dehors, les vents soufflaient, l'orage tonnait.  
Esther leva son visage poupin, et les traits de sa mère se dessinèrent doucement, alors qu'un sourire tendre l'accueillait.  
_

Esther revint de sa stupeur.  
Au dessus du corps de sa sœur défunte changé, elle s'était apprêtée à donner le coup de grâce et son geste fut stoppé. L'épée de sang se liquéfia entre ses doigts.  
_« Tu ne devrais pas hésiter, Esther... »_ cette voix ? La jeune fille se retourna.  
« Sephiroth ? » Tifa restait bouche bée alors que la voix de Cloud avait crié ce nom. C'était un mauvais rêve !  
La petite albinos le fixa un instant, puis se retournant posa ses yeux de sang sur le visage de la femme qui se trouvait sous elle, cette dernière tentait de se défaire de cette poigne qui m'immobilisait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis, tournant de nouveau sa tête vers son ancien mentor, elle fit un geste de non de la tête, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Vraiment pas ? »  
Jenova eut un rictus étonné, de quoi parlait cette pimbêche ?  
Il fallut un moment à Esther pour reprendre son souffle, avant d'entonner de sa voix trop fine cette chansonnette qui lui revenait en tête. Fredonnant tout d'abord, puis peu à peu, les paroles revenaient, coulant de ses lèvres comme le faisaient les larmes qui glissaient le long de son visage.  
_« Esth... » _Sephiroth ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi penser, et il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au couple qui se tenait toujours là. Visiblement, ils partageaient ce sentiment. Etrange. 

_Que ?...co...qui es-t... non..._  
Un sentiment étrange étreignit Jenova aux entrailles, et pour la première fois depuis des décennies, des larmes réussirent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle avait tant haïs ce monde dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée, seule. Elle avait tout perdu, ses enfants, son époux, et comble de l'ironie, on en lui faisait pas confiance, la voyant comme un fléau, responsable de tout. Elle avait fait murir cette haine au creux de son sein, et puisqu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse, personne n'avait le droit de l'être. Devenue un cobaye de laboratoire après avoir détruit un peuple ancien, ele avait souffert milles tourments avant de se reconstituer une famille par dépit...  
Ses certitudes venaient de voler en éclat. 

« Tu as dû souffrir, tellement souffrir pour devenir comme cela... nous oublier... tu n'avais pas le droit ! » Elle sentait les larmes chaudes d'Esther tomber sur son visage, ébahie.  
_Es...Esther... ? _  
Cette dernière fit un geste de la tête, elle acquiesçait. La voix de Jenova s'était faite plus douce, étrangement douce.  
_Tu... as tellement grandis..._  
Elle acquiesça de nouveau. Les larmes coulaient, coulaient, irrémédiablement. Jenova venait de comprendre qu'elle avait entraîné la petite dans le tourbillon de ses souffrance, et elle avait dû souffrir...  
Ce n'était pas... ce n'était pas ce que je voulais pour vous...  
Esther ne réussissait pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Rien ne sortait à part ses sanglots silencieux.  
Sephiroth soupira, visiblement soulagé, et il disparut.  
Jenova porta sa main sur la joue de l'enfant aux yeux rouges, la caressa doucement.  
_Merci ma fille... merci..._  
« Non ! » Esther ne put réagir, sa lame de sang était réapparut, et Jenova l'avait saisit rapidement, se la plantant droit dans le cœur. « Non... maman... »  
La main de Jen tomba inerte, un sourire aux lèvres elle était partie. Son corps se désintégra lentement, montant lentement vers les cieux. 

Tifa n'était pas certaine, cette scène était improbable, improbable. Elle se leva, les jambes tremblantes, levant une main vers la petite albinos qui semblait bien mal vivre la chose : encore à genoux, elle pleurait, pleurait, puis, elle se mit à crier. Un hurlement déchirant, comme si elle expulsait des années de souffrance.


End file.
